The not so normal life of Luke and Lorelai Danes
by Alyssa1120
Summary: SAME STORY just re posted, IT got taken off, but i fixed it up.It Starts from Chapter 30. CHpater 31 is New!Sorry if its confusing. Chapter 1chapter 30, chapter2chapter 31
1. CHapter 30

Lorelai turned to Luke with her eyes wide open. Luke cracked a smile.

"Hawaii?"

"Yes."

"You are taking me to Hawaii." She says still in shock.

"Yes."

"I get to go to Hawaii for my birthday."

"Yes."

"Wait?"

"What."

"Am I being punk'd?"

"No." Luke can't help but smirk and let out a small laugh.

"This is unbelievable; I can't believe I am on a plane to Hawaii."

"So this was a good idea?"

"Yes! This is the best birthday present ever!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." She says sincerely. "Thank you so much." She moves over in the seat and cuddles into his side. He drapes an arm over her and pulls her closer.

"I love you Luke." She says and closes her eyes.

"I love you too Lorelai." He says back, gives her a kiss on the head and he too drifts off to sleep.

6 hours and 20 minutes later. Luke and Lorelai had been awake for about an hour just talking. The pilot comes on to speak.

"We will be arriving in Hawaii in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts at this time to prepare for landing." Luke and Lorelai did as they were told and then looked out the window.

"It is so beautiful here." Lorelai says as she presses her face up against the airplane window.

10 minutes later the plane landed. They got their suitcases and headed over to the hotel to check in. They got into their room and Lorelai drops her bags on the floor and flops onto the bed.

"I just can't get over the fact that we are in Hawaii." She says while looking at the designs on the ceiling and Luke while Luke is unpacking.

"Well we are. Why don't you start unpacking?" Luke says curious as to why she isn't unpacking.

"We just got here Luke, why don't we go take a walk around, you know, see what's what." She says while getting off the bed and walking over to him. She runs her hand down his chest. "Plus. If we unpack later I promise to show you want I packed." She says seductively.

"What did you pack?" He manages to get words out.

"You'll see." She giggles and turns around. They walk out the door, with the hands interlocked, to go see the island.

They are walking along side each other and walk up to a tiki bar. Lorelai sits down at a table and Luke goes to the bathroom. While Lorelai is sitting alone one man walks by and whistles at Lorelai, she just rolls her eyes. Then another man comes over to her and sits down to talk.

"Hey." The man says in a nice way.

"Hi."

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?" He says very politely.

"No thank you. I'm just waiting for my husband."

"Okay. So did you and your husband just get here?"

"Yeah, our flight came in about an hour ago." Lorelai explains. He seems like a very nice guy, Lorelai thinks. They talk until Luke comes back.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Luke this is, uh, sorry what's your name?"

"Oh it's Joe, nice to meet you Luke." They shake hands. "Your wife here was just telling me about you."

"Oh really, well that's nice of her." He glares between Joe and Lorelai.

"Yes it was. So I was wondering would the two of you like to join me for a welcome to the island dinner tonight."

"Sure." Lorelai answers right away.

"Excuse us one minute." Luke grabs Lorelai's arm and pulls her to the other side of the bar.

"What are you thinking?"

"When?"

"Just now. Lorelai we are not having dinner with him."

"Why not. It will give us a chance to get to know someone on the island."

"Because that creep of a guy wants you, not dinner."

"Luke that's crazy. He seems very nice."

"I just don't like the way he was looking at you. It was strange."

"It didn't feel strange to me. Listen, if you don't want to come fine don't come, but I want to go out."

"No way are you going by yourself."

"What you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you; it's him I don't trust."

"Okay then prove it. Let me got out alone with him tonight and if he doesn't try anything then you owe me 20 bucks plus you have to go on 2 Hawaiian tours of my choice."

"Why tonight, it's your birthday."

"I know, we will spend the day together and I'll just eat two dinners."

Luke gives up. "Fine. But if he does try something then you owe me the 20 bucks plus you have to give up coffee for 3 out of the 7 days that we are here. Oh and permission to kill him."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They kiss instead of shaking on it. Then they walk back over to Joe to tell him about dinner.

Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the day on the beach, taking a tour of an old- inactive volcano and then Luke took her out to a birthday lunch. Now its 6:30 and they are back at the hotel room because Lorelai was meeting Joe at the restaurant at 7:00. So she was getting ready to go, much to Luke's dismay.

"Does this look okay?" Lorelai asks him. She is wearing a very beautiful long summer skirt and a little top to match it.

"Here put this sweater on." Luke throws a large heavy sweater at her which if she did wear it, would cover up every inch of her skin, which is exactly what Luke wants.

"It's like 95 degrees out there is no way I am wearing that." She laughs and throws it back at Luke. He just sighs and rolls his eyes. "Calm down. Luke trust we everything will be okay. We'll eat, we'll talk and before you know it I will be back here with you."

"I do trust you. Just please be careful."

"I will Mr. Worry Wart I promise." She looks at the clock. "Okay I gotta go."

"Okay and Lorelai please-

"I know. Bye."

They kiss and Lorelai makes her way to the restaurant. Luke sits back on the bed and turns the T.V. on, all while having a bad feeling about tonight.


	2. Chapter 31

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow, Mia and Davy are in his room playing and talking.

"Do you like having four other kids in your family?" Six year old Davy asks.

"Actually there are five, you renember Rory right?"( A/N- I spelt that wrong on purpose, lets remember that these are two six year olds talking.) Davy nods. "Well she is in college."

"What's college?"

"It's where all the big kids go to school."

"Ohhh." He says interested.

"Your mommy and daddy never old you about college?" He shakes his head no. "My daddy tells me that I'm going to Yale when I grow as big as Rory."

"Well then I'm going too."

"Cool."

"Yeah, and that way we can stay friends forever." They smile and giggle and then Mia changes the subject. "So do you think that you will get any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know. I asked them but they said it takes time."

"Where do they come from anyways?"

"Who?"

"Babies." She says in a 'Duh' tone.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they come from California or Africa."

"How about we go ask?"

"Yeah, let's go." They run downstairs to find Sookie and Jackson.

Back in Hawaii, Lorelai and Joe are in the middle of dinner, talking and laughing. They are really getting along and Lorelai is so surprised at how easy it is to talk to him.

"So tell me something else about yourself."

"Well, hmm, let's see. I have six kids."

"Wow! Six, that's a lot,"

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you have pictures?"

"Yes actually I do." She digs through her purse and pulls out six pictures. "This one is my oldest daughter Rory, she's 21."

"Wait, she's 21. Then how old are you?"

"37." She said simply.

"So you-,"

"Got pregnant at 16, yes." She says, finishing his sentence.

"Okay." Moving on. "How about the others?"

"This one is Mark, my oldest son, he is 10. He has a birthday coming up in a few months. Him and my husband share the same November birthday." Then she pulls out a picture of Mia. "This is my second youngest daughter Mia, she is six." Then pulls out one picture with the triplets sitting up holding teddy bears. "These three are Samantha, Michael and Lauren. They will be 1 this September." She smiles at him and he smiles back. "Sorry I'm talking so much, you haven't told me hardly anything about yourself. Do you have any family?"

"Well I don't have quite as big of a family as you." They laugh. "Actually my wife and son died 5 years ago in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiles sympathetically.

"Thank you." He smiles back at her and lightly touches her hand. She freezes, but then pulls her hand away.

"So, um, it's getting late. I should get back to my hotel."

"Okay well let me walk you."

"No, that's okay. It's only right down the street, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you very much for dinner, I had a great time."

"Oh yeah me too. Maybe we could do it again while you're here."

They had now been walking and talking and were now outside in the dark.

"I don't think my husband would like that very much. He may think it is a date."

"So what if he thinks that." He says while stepping side ways and backing her up into the corner of the outside of the restaurant wall.

"But I'm married, I can't date you. I'm sorry." She tries to move around him but he lightly grabs her hand.

"He doesn't have to know anything we do together." He now managed to push her out of site of everyone and into a dark corner of the small Hawaiian town. He pressed her up against the wall and lifted her hands above her head.

"Please let go of me." She asks politely. She couldn't believe he was acting like this. He had seemed so kind and friendly before. He drops her arms down and Lorelai thinks maybe it was just that he drank too much but that now he was coming to his senses and would let her go. No such Luck. He grabs her arms tighter and lifts them up over her head. He kisses her neck and bit it hard. She screams in pain and tries to break free of his grasp. In order for him to make his next move he is going to have to let go of her hands. He does this and pushes his body harder against hers so that she would stay still. As he put his hands on her shirt to lift it up, Lorelai lifts her knee and kneed him where it hurts. He falls to the ground and Lorelai runs to the hotel which is only a block away.

In the hotel room, Luke ordered room service and set up a table with candles to celebrate Lorelai's birthday. She was a half hour later than she said she was going to be and he was beginning to get worried and angry. Luke is sitting on the bed next to the table with the food, watching a movie. That is when he hears Lorelai come in.

"Hey, I was worried about you. Why are you so late?" He says getting up to greet her. He hears cries from the hotel bathroom and then hears the water running. Luke walks back over to the bed and blows out the candles. Then he sits on the bed and waits for Lorelai, hoping that she will talk to him about what happened. _If he did anything to hurt her, I'm going to kill him! _Luke says in his head.

Twenty minutes later he hears the shower turn off. She comes over to the bed already dressed in her pajamas and with a towel covering her hair and her neck. She lies down and tries to fall asleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" He touches her and she flinches.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you just flinch when I touched you."

"I'm fine Luke, can we please just go to sleep."

"Okay goodnight." He lies down next to her and puts his arm around her. He feels her stiffen up and removes his arm. He puts his back to her and starts to fall asleep. Before he does, he whispers.

"Happy birthday."

Lorelai hears this and softly starts crying. Luke can hear her and immendently fully awakens.

"Lorelai?"

She turns towards him and moves the towel, that she planned to sleep with all night, and shows him the scar on her neck.

"Oh my god! Lorelai what happened?"

"I was walking back from dinner and I fell and scarped my neck, okay, it's no big deal."

Lorelai knows that she is lying, Luke knows she is lying and they both know that they each know, Lorelai is lying.

"Tell me the truth Lorelai. Tell me why you were out with Joe longer than you told me you were going to be."

"You win okay!" She yells at him and takes a blanket and pillow and lies down on the hotel couch.

"I win what?" Luke asks from the bed.

"The bet Luke. Remember before, at the tiki bar." Luke was now getting what she was talking about.

"You mean he-,"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I want to. When my wife comes back from having dinner with some creep and a big red mark on her neck I deserve to know what happened!"

"Luke please, don't make me tell you." Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped herself into the blanket. Luke walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Please talk to me."

"Please, don't hurt me. My husband won't like this. I can't do this." She said as she sat with her eyes closed, shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lorelai, what did this guy do to you."

She feels his hand on her arm, at first she is scared but then remembers it is Luke. For the first time tonight she throws her arms around his neck and crys.

"He…He.." She tried to say it while crying. "He offered to walk me back here, I said no, but he did anyway. We were just talking and then he slowly reached for my hand and asked if we could go out again, I of course said no. That's when he backed me up against the wall telling me no one has to know what we do." She tightened her grip on Luke as she continued. "He grabbed my wrists and held my arms above my head, then he kissed my neck a few times until he bit down hard on it. It hurt so much Luke." She cries into his shoulder. "He lifted my shirt up half way, then I kicked him and ran."

"Let me see your arms." Luke demands. She shows them to him. They are bright red and have hand marks on them. He pulls her close and whispers in her ear as she cries. "You are okay now. Shh, its okay, I'm here and I will not let anything else happen to you."


	3. Chapter 32What is wrong with her?

_Hey everyone who reads this. sorry its not that long of a chapter. Okay anyway while your reading think of what Lorelai should be doing at the end, then tell me. Thanks._

* * *

Luke woke up at around 5:30 only to find that Lorelai was not on the bed next to him. He jumps up and runs around the suite looking for her.

"Lorelai. Come on, answer me. Where are you?"

After 10 minutes he runs downstairs to the front desk.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

"Has a woman named Lorelai Gilmore come by here?"

"I'm not sure sir, but about an hour ago I saw a man and woman walk out to the tiki bar. I don't know why they would go there this early,-

Luke cuts him off.

"Thank you." He runs out to the bar and bumps right into Joe.

"Hey Luke."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. I know what you did to her. Now where is she?"

"Luke, if you are talking about Lorelai then I have no idea where she is. I know I hurt her last night but I was drunk and the memories of my wife came back. I was upset and drunk. I really am sorry."

Luke just glared at him.

"Luke you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt her last night." Joe says sincerely.

Luke sighs. "Don't let it happen again!"

"I swear it won't."

"Good, now you really don't know where she is."

He shakes his head no. Both men look down the beach and see her. She is sitting on a rock near the edge of the ocean. They run down to her.

"Lorelai, what are you doing out here?" Luke asks and touches her shoulder which makes her move closer to the edge of the rock. She doesn't answer him and continues to stare out at the ocean.

"Joe do you mind giving us time alone." Luke asks.

"Oh right, sorry." He turns and walks back up the beach.

"Lorelai please talk to me."

"I couldn't sleep." She says quietly.

"So you decided to come out here alone, in the dark. Lorelai, you could have gotten hurt. This is Hawaii; you don't know the people here."

"So what!" She all of a sudden screams out. "Maybe I deserve it. Nothing is going right anymore. First Mia almost gets kidnapped and last night with me and Joe at that restaurant. Why can't we just have a normal life Luke? Why is that so hard?" She is almost in tears.

"Lorelai, this isn't good. You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside like this."

"What are you, a Psychiatrist?"

"No I'm not, but if you are thinking like this then maybe you should see one." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"Well thanks a lot. That's exactly what a woman wants to hear from her husband."

She hops down from the rock and runs back up the beach. Once she reaches the hotel lounge she runs into Joe.

"Whoa, Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She says with small tears running down her cheek.

"You don't look fine." He reaches and pulls her over to the couch.

"My life is so screwed up, I just can't take it anymore." She confesses to Joe, the man she only met yesterday. She leans forward and puts her head on his shoulder and cries. Joe doesn't know what to do, so he just puts his arm around her a hugs her, telling her everything will be okay. While they are in this position, Luke walks in.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

"Nothing Luke, she came to me crying." Joe says backing off.

"Sorry." Lorelai says and runs out up to their suite.

"Listen Luke, I didn't know what to do and she was-,

"It's okay," He says calming down. "I have no idea what's bothering her. She won't talk to me.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

They then turn their separate ways.

Luke walks into the suite and when he finds Lorelai, he is in shock.

"Lorelai, what are you doing!"

* * *

_Please REVIEW!Thank you _


	4. Ch33 I Wish

"_Lorelai, what are you doing!"_

He sees all her clothes and her suitcases all over the bed and she is packing with tears coming down her face.

"I am going home Luke. Nothing is going right, here."

"Why can't you just talk to me about whatever is bothering?"

"Because I don't-," She sees Joe walk into the room. "Hi Joe."

"Did you invitehim up here, because you know Lorelai, we are married so it may not be the greatest idea to be having a man you don't know, up to our hotel room!"

"I didn't invite him up here!" She looks at Joe. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I will ask her that, she is my wife!" He moves closer to Joe.

"Joe, I think you should leave." Lorelai says politely so that they won't start a fight.

He looks at the both a them and then runs out down the hallway of the hotel, away from their room. Lorelai gives Luke an angry stare and then goes back to packing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lorelai?" He yells and she doesn't look up at him. "Dammit Lorelai, look at me and tell me what is wrong!"

She throws her things harder into the suitcase and this pushes Luke over the edge. He goes over to the bed, picks up the suitcase and throws it down; all the contents of it fly all over. This causes Lorelai to jump back scared. He walks over to her and pulls her gently over to the bed. Then he pushes her down and kisses her hard on the lips. He was determined to make her know that he loves her and to remind her that she is the most important person in the world to him. At first she gives in to the kiss but then pushes him off of her.

"I'm going to take a nap." She takes a blanket and pillow and lies down on the couch, on the opposite side of the suite.

Luke sits on the bed with his head in his hands and sighs.

Time Lapse: 20 minutes.

Lorelai is sound asleep and Luke had gone out, bought a tape recorder and was now dialing Sookie's phone number.

"Bellville residents." Sookie answers.

"Hi it's Luke."

"Oh hey Luke, how's the trip going?"

"It's going okay. How are the kids?"

"They are great."

"Good. Do you mind putting each one of them on the phone, I have to do something and I need their help."

"Sure."

Sookie calls for Mia and Mark, they come in the room, bringing the triplets with them.

"Your dad wants to talk to you, Mark, you first."

"Okay." He says and takes the phone from Sookie.

"Hi dad."

"Hi son. Here's what I need you to do. Speak into the phone and make believe you are talking to your mother. She is upset kid, I she really needs to know how much we love her. Can you do this for me?"

"Yeah sure. Is mom going to be okay?"

"She will be. Now go ahead, I am going to record your voice."

Mark to his mom:

_Hi mom I love you, I hate it when you are sad. We all really miss you. Please don't be sad mom, don't cry, everything is going to be okay. See you when you get back, bye._

"That was great Mark, thank you. Now put your sister on the phone."

Mia to her mom:

_Mommy please don't cry. I don't want you to get hurted mommy cause I love you and I would miss you too much. Guess what, Davy and I are going to go to Yale just like Rory. That cheers you up. Right mommy? I miss you, bye._

Sookie takes the phone from Mia and brings the triplets to the phone, Sookie and the triplets to Lorelai:

**Hey Lorelai, I want to know why Luke is making us do this. Are you really in that bad of shape? You are strong; you can make it through anything. I want details when you get back. OH, the triplets learned something this week, here listen.**

_Lov oo mama**, Lauren's voice**_

_Mommy home,_** _Michael's voice_**

**Sookie: Now this one you will be very surprised with, I guess she is just like Rory, a fast learner.**

_I love you mommy,** Samantha's voice.**_

**Hopefully that will cheer you up some. See you when you get back.**

Luke stops the tape recording and listens to it back to make sure it worked. It did. Now on the phase two.

He bought a fancy table cloth and some candles and set up and table and two chairs right in the middle of their hotel suite. He bribed the kitchen people to let him cook some pancakes and eggs, since it was still early. After telling them what his plan was, they all thought it was a great idea and helped him out.

The room was all set up, he dimmed the lights and the food and table was all set up, now all he had to do was wake up Lorelai. He walks over to the couch and kneels down by her head. He strokes her hair lovingly in order to wake her up. She slowly starts opening her eyes.

"Luke?"

"Yeah. You have been asleep for a half hour. I made you breakfast."

"You did?"

"Yes, it's right over there." He points to the very nicely set up table.

They walk over and sit down. She lifts the top off her plate and sees the pancakes and eggs.

"How on earth did you make these here?"

"I have my ways." Luke smiles at her and she looks down and starts eating.

They continue to eat in silence until Luke is the first to break it.

"So, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine."

"No your not, Please tell me what's wrong."

"Sometimes I wish our lives were different." She says quietly and not looking at him.

"Different how?"

"I wish that 2 years ago you would have been home more. I wish we never fought, I wish I never kicked you out of the house. I wish you never slept with Rachel. I wish I never got into that car accident after leaving you with the kids, I wish Mia was never almost kidnapped. I wish Joe never touched me that night. I wish I never made you so mad that you would throw all my stuff on the floor. Almost everything that has happened in our lives is pretty much my fault and I wish the feeling that I hurt everyone would just go away. I don't belong with you, in this family.

She dropped her fork and started crying. Luke moved his chair over and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face in his chest and started crying even more.

"Shhh….Your parents really did a number on you when you had Rory, didn't they? Lorelai, none of what happened is your fault. You can't always control what happens in life. What matters is that everything is okay now, and it will continue to be okay. You didn't hurt anyone. You shouldn't be thinking like that. You belong in this family more than you will ever know. People may not have accepted you or respected you when you were 16 but they do now. That is all that should matter. I love you Lorelai, don't ever forget that."

She calms down, smiles at him and wipes her tears.

"Do you feel a little better?" He asks.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know when something is wrong. You are able to read beyond the smaller problem and you see the bigger one. You always make me feel better. I love you so much Luke. Thank you for saying all that." She gives him a kiss which he returns.

"Anytime, now I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" She says, and gets excited. She sits back in her chair and Luke pulls out the recorder.

"While you were sleeping a called the kids and had them tell you something. I think it will make you feel better."

She nods.

Lorelai listens to it:

Mark to his mom:

_Hi mom I love you, I hate it when you are sad. We all really miss you. Please don't be sad mom, don't cry, everything is going to be okay. See you when you get back, bye._

"That was great Mark, thank you. Now put your sister on the phone."

Mia to her mom:

_Mommy please don't cry. I don't want you to get hurted mommy cause I love you and I would miss you too much. Guess what, Davy and I are going to go to Yale just like Rory. That cheers you up. Right mommy? I miss you, bye._

Sookie takes the phone from Mia and brings the triplets to the phone, Sookie and the triplets to Lorelai:

**Hey Lorelai, I want to know why Luke is making us do this. Are you really in that bad of shape? You are strong; you can make it through anything. I want details when you get back. OH, the triplets learned something this week, here listen.**

_Lov oo mama**, Lauren's voice**_

_Mommy home,_** _Michael's voice_**

**Sookie: Now this one you will be very surprised with, I guess she is just like Rory, a fast learner.**

_I love you mommy,** Samantha's voice.**_

**Hopefully that will cheer you up some. See you when you get back.**

"Wow," Lorelai says, speechless. "He is just like you, you know."

"Who?"

"Mark. He tires to protect me and make me feel better just like you do."

"Well then I guess we are raising him right."

"I guess so." Once again they smile at each other.

"I can't believe how fast they are growing up."

"Neither can I." He looks at her for a moment. "What do you say we check out 2 days earlier then we planned, I know you want to be back in Stars Hollow."

"That sounds perfect."

Luke walks over to the Cd player and turns on some music.

"May I have this dance?"

"Luke it's like 7:30 in the morning."

"So what."

"Okay." He takes her hand and they start dancing around the dimly lit room. Luke leans closer and whispers in her ear.

"Happy birthday."

She smiles and puts her head on his shoulder.


	5. Ch34 A truly happy family

Hey, tell me if these links work. They are pictures of what the kids in this Fanfic look like. Tell me if they are good pics or not.

http/www.daminet.pl/iwona25/gwiazdy/babymart.jpg

1 year old Michael

http/ year old year old Samantha

http/ year old Lauren

http/ year old Mark

Heres the next chapter: Chapter 34: A truly happy family.

* * *

They returned home from Hawaii happier than they both had been. They were greeted by all five kids, three of which said their first words and beginning to walk. The end of summer quickly approached and the first week of September had gone by. The triplets' birthday was a huge success. They ate the cake with their faces and not their hands. It was the cutest thing you could ever see, Lorelai described it. It is now September 6th, the first day of school. Luke made pancakes and are now all sitting around the table eating. Lorelai gave Sammie a piece of a pancake with syrup and Sam stuffed it in her mouth, the other two did it too. They kept stuffing more in, in order to get attention. Luke ran into the living room and came back with a camera. He took a snapshot of the three of them with syrup all over their faces. Lorelai looked at the clock and saw that is was 8:30, school starts at 8:45. 

"Okay you two, school starts in 15 minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"I am. I can't wait to go to junior high. I hated Stars Hollow elementary school."

"Why?" Mia asks her big brother.

"Because there is a bunch of little kids running around everywhere. I'm going to be 11 this year. I can't hang around little kids anymore."

"Does that mean you can't play with me anymore?"

"I have other friends in junior high Mia, I don't want to be seen hanging out with a bunch of little girls."

Mia crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"Daddy, Mark says I can't play with him anymore." Mia whines.

Luke turns the stove off and looks at his kids.

"That's it. I don't want to here another word out of the two of you for the rest of the morning. Now come on, get your stuff. We are leaving."

All seven of them leave the house and go into their new minivan; they bought it over the summer. Lorelai still had her jeep and Luke still had his truck, but when the kids were with them, they used the minivan. All the kids were strapped in and they drove over to the junior high.

"Do you want us to walk you in?" Lorelai asks.

"No. That's okay, thanks anyway mom."

"Oh." Her smile faded. "Well, have a nice day."

Mark goes over and gives his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he goes over and gives his dad a hug. Mark walks up and spots Jake and Maria.

At the elementary school.

They are standing outside of the first grade classroom.

"You ready?" Lorelai asks her daughter.

"No."

They wait a minute.

"You ready?" Lorelai repeats.

"Yes."

They open the door and there are a bunch of kids running around and playing. Out of the crowd they see Davy coming up to them.

"Hi Mia!"

"Hey davy, you're in my class?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you where I put my stuff."

"Okay." She turns to her mom and dad and the strollers. "Daddy, mom, I'm ready to go now."

"Okay sweetie, we will see you later okay." Lorelai kneels down to her daughter and gives her a hug. "Have a great day."

Mia goes over and gives her dad a hug.

"Have a good day Mia." Luke says, giving her a hug.

"Bye." She waves and Davy grabs her hand, pulling her further into the room.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We leave before these halls get infested with kids."

"Infested?" She tries not to laugh.

"You know what I mean. You know what, can we just go."

"Yes we can." Lorelai steps closer to Luke and he wraps an arm around her while they both push the stroller out of the school. Once they are settled in the car, Lorelai asks Luke a question.

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah."

"Why do they call it Stars Hollow Elementary school when it's really not in Stars Hollow?"

"Lorelai, she will be okay."

"What are you talking about? I was just asking why they call it that." _He can read me so well,_ She thinks.

"I know you are worried about being 10 minutes away from her, but don't be. She will be fine and before you know it, it will be 3 o'clock and she will be home." He reaches over and touches her knee. She smiles back at him and they continue driving.

The morning pasted by, it is now around 1:30 in the afternoon. Luke is at the diner and Lorelai is home with, Lauren, Mike, and Sammie. They are in the living room watching a movie and playing with their toys.

"Come on baby, say it again." She wanted to hear Sammie say her full sentence. Lorelai couldn't believe that they were talking already. They are growing up so fast.

"Look Mama." Michael says. He pulled himself up and started walking over to her.

"Oh look at you walking. You are such a big boy." She catches him as he gets to her. She tickles him and he giggles, and then gives her a kiss on her nose. A minute later Lauren and Sammie get jealous and they sit on Lorelai's lap, knocking her over. This makes the kids laugh and makes Lorelai get a huge back pain.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." She tries to get the kids off of her but she can't, move and the kids are crushing her. Luckily the phone was in arms reach.

"Luke's"

"Luke, I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I just need you, please get over here."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

A few minutes later Luke comes running home and the sight he sees in front of him makes him laugh. He lifts the kids off of his wife and puts them in the playpen.

"Why are you still lying there?"

"It hurts." She is now feeling the pain more.

"What hurts?"

"My back. I fell and hit the floor hard."

"Here, let me help you." He slowly picks her up and lays her down on the couch; he goes and gets the heating pad to put on her back.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay?" He says concerned.

"I'll be fine hunny, you go back to work."

"I am not leaving you here alone."

"Why not?"

"Because you can barely move."

"Well if you won't leave me, then who is going to pick up Mia?"

He thinks for a moment.

"I will wait until Mark gets home, then he can get you whatever you need while I go pick her up."

"But I want to come." She whines.

"No."

"Please." She pouts.

"No Lorelai. I don't want you to hurt your back anymore than it already is. Just sit back and relax, wait for me to get home before you try to move anywhere."

"Fine, drive safe." He nods and gives her a kiss.

"The babies are in the play pen right over there. I'll see you in a little bit." He gives he one more kiss and heads out the door.

Lorelai sighs, looks at her kids playing then turns the T.V. and waits for her son to arrive home.

An hour had gone by and it is now 3:00. Luke had called earlier to tell her he was going to go food shopping with Mia.

Lorelai hears the door open and shut, and then she hears a voice.

"Mom, I'm home."

"In here Mark." She yells from the couch.

Mark sees his mom lying on the couch in pain, and runs over to her. Lorelai laughs,_ just like his dad, Lorelai smiles at the thought._ He sits next to her and holds the ice pack on her back for her.

"Are you okay mom?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I just hurt my back a little. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I love that you care so much for me Hun but all I want is to hear about your day at school."

"Oh, okay. It was great mom! I love being in 6th grade. Even though I'm the youngest in the school it's still great to be treated older and me, Jake and Maria are in all the same classes, even lunch." He explains excitedly.

"That's great Mark. I'm glad you had such a great time." She tries to sit up, which cause more pain. Mark notices this.

"Mom! Don't sit up, you'll get hurt more. Lie down." Her son tells her sternly. She smiles and lies back down.

A few minutes later Mia and Luke walk in the front door with a few groceries. They bring them into the kitchen then walk back into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Mia, how was school?"

"It was good; I didn't make too many friends yet. Except Davy. Me and him played all day."

"You played all day? When did you learn anything?" She laughs at her daughter.

"I learned stuff too."

"Ohh okay."

"Why are you lying down mommy?"

"I have a little back pain and your brother and dad won't let me get up." She glares at Luke and Mark.

"Okay fine get up."

"What?"

"If your fine then move."

"Fine I will." She slowly starts to get up, wincing at the pain but trying to hide it.

"Sit back down." Luke and Mark say at the same time.

"No, no, I'm fine. I have to get to the inn for 4:00 which means I have to get ready now."

"There is no way that you are going to the inn."

"Why?" She is still standing and her eyes are getting watery. Not from crying, but from the pains shooting up her back.

"Because you can barely stand. What you need to do is get upstairs to bed and rest." He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, helping her reach the stairs and walk up them. Once they get into their room, Luke lays Lorelai down on the bed under the covers and puts the heating pad under her. Now that they weren't in front of the kids, Lorelai was able to show Luke how she was really feeling. Luke sits next to her.

"Luke it really hurts." She sniffles and he rubs her back hoping to take the pain away from her.

"I know baby but don't worry, by tomorrow you will be as good as new."

"You called me baby," She says, clearly shocked. "You rarely ever call me that."

"Yeah well don't get used to it." He smirks at her, making her laugh. He is glad to be cheering her up.

"I'm going to go check on the kids, and then I'll start dinner. Any preferences?"

"Whatever you feel like making is fine."

"So if I decided to just make one big salad, you would eat it?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet."

"Please don't make a salad Lukey."

"Call me Lukey again and I'll make you a turkey burger with it."

"The name has left the building." She moves to try and get a little more comfortable. "I wouldn't mind having some chicken noodle soup and a sandwich."

"You got it." He smiles and leans over to give her a kiss.

"Mmmm. Maybe you should stay up here longer." She gives him another kiss.

"I promise I'll come up and check on you soon. Relax and watch T.V."

She nods and Luke leaves the room to go back downstairs.

"Is mom okay?" Mark asks, looking up from his magazine.

"She will be fine but no one is allowed to bother her for the rest of the night. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dad." Both kids say.

"Dada, Dada." Luke turns and sees that Lauren woke up from her nap.

"Hey there little girl." He picks her up and see puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I'm going to put her down upstairs. I want you two to stay right here."

They nod and continue to watch T.V. Luke comes back downstairs after putting Lauren in her crib and goes into the kitchen to start dinner. By 6:00 they were sitting down eating the chicken that Luke had made.

"Do you two want to help me set up a tray for your mom?"

"Sure daddy."

"Okay dad."

They put the soup carefully onto the tray, then the put Lorelai's favorite sandwich on the tray. Luke then puts a piece of the chicken he made on the plate with her sandwich.

They walk upstairs and walk into Luke and Lorelai's bedroom.

"Mommy, are you awake?" Mia says quietly.

"Yes I am, come on in."

"We brought you food." She says and hops on the other side of the bed while Luke places the tray on Lorelai's lap.

"Oh this is great you guys, thanks."

"Are you feeling any better mom?" Mark asks.

"Actually I am feeling much better than I was before."

"Good. I'm glad."

She smiles at her son.

"I made you a card." Mia pulls it out from behind her back.

Lorelai reads it:

_I hope you feel better mommy._

_Love, Mia._

The card also has a big heart drawn on the front.

"Thank you sweetheart." She leans over and gives her a hug, then puts the card on the nightstand.

"Okay you two time for bed."

"But it's still early dad." Mark and Mia both whine.

"Fine, you have until 8:00. Then it's really time for bed."

"Thanks dad." They both run out of the room.

Luke sits on the bed with Lorelai as she eats.

"Luke this is very sweet, but you don't have to sit here and watch me eat."

"I don't want you to have to eat all by yourself."

"Thank you." She starts eating her dinner. "Wow Luke, this is really good food. I knew there was a reason I married you." She says and continues to eat.

He rolls his eyes. "I love you crazy Lady."

She stops eating and gives him a quick kiss. "I love you too."

"I knew there was a reason I married you." He says mocking her.

She is the one to roll her eyes this time and continues to eat while talking to Luke about his and her day. This was truly one very happy, perfect family.

* * *

This was 10 pages typed up. Please please please Review! Tell me if it was good or bad? i wasn't sure if it was too good of a chapter or not.


	6. 35Of plays and Crashes

**Hey everyone, well sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter. I have been really busy with end of the year tests. Anyway.**

**If anyone one is still reading this please Review, this was 10 pages typed on microsoft word and it took me a while. So please please Leave a message and review.**

**I hope people are still reading this!**

* * *

**Chapter 35...Of plays and crashes.**

The leaves had begun changing color and began to fall off the trees. November quickly approached and Thanksgiving is only a week away. This year Luke and Mark's birthday happens to fall on that same day, the 25th. It is now the weekend before Thanksgiving and Mia is starring in the Annual Stars Hollow holiday play for the third year in a row. The night before the play, this little six year old is having second thoughts.

"Mom." She calls from her bed. Lorelai enters the room and sits on the edge of Mia's bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm sick." She does a fake cough, which Lorelai notices.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, my head hurts and so does my legs. I don't think I can walk." Lorelai is trying hard not to laugh.

"Well then maybe we should take you to the doctor and I guess you have to miss the play tomorrow since you can't walk."

"I guess so." She makes a pathetic sad face.

"Okay Mia quit the act. Why don't you want to go to the play tomorrow?"

"I'm sick mommy." She whines and pouts.

"Kid, I invented that pout. Now come on, tell mommy what's wrong."

Mia crosses her arms and huffs.

"Fine, but I'm "Fine, I don't want to be in the play because I boy Nicky in my class told me that I was going to trip on stage and forget all my lines."

Lorelai pulls her up and talks to her.

"Sweetie, you are a smart non-clumsy, very talented little actress and you are going to be great in that play tomorrow. That boy is just trying to scare you. You won't forget you lines because I know you know them by heart. Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

Fine but I'm pouting all day tomorrow!" She yells to her mom as she is leaving.

"Looking forward to it." Lorelai turns out the lights and bumps into Luke in the hallway.

"Hey is Mia okay?"

"Yeah she's just having a little case of cold feet."

"About the play?"

"Yes and I think I know the real reason." With that said Lorelai walks downstairs and flips on the T.V.

"What's the reason?" Luke asks.

"She says it's about something a kid in her class said but I know there is more to it."

"Like what?"

"Um….just forget it, it's not important."

"Lorelai if it concerns our daughter then it is important."

"Okay fine!" Lorelai lashes out at Luke. "I think she doesn't want to get disappointed by her father again."'

"I have never once disappointed her!" Shocked at her accusation. Lorelai takes a deep breath and calms herself down before she continues to talk to Luke.

"Luke, think back these last two years, they haven't been the greatest. Now I know that the summer and up to now have been great but those last two years haven't. Anyway, Mia has had the starring role in that play for two years. She is very talented; I think we may have a star in the family. Each year Mia would be half way through the play and she would look out into the crowd. She saw an empty seat between Mark and I the first year, then last year Rory went we us because I was a few months pregnant and she didn't want me to go out with the kids alone, don't ask me why. Anyway, once again Mia looked out and saw an empty chair. That was when you were off helping Rachel. After the show was over I would see her with tears in her eyes but trying not to cry. I think she doesn't want to look out in the crowd and see once again that her dad isn't there to watch her perform."

Luke sits back further in the couch.

"I feel awful but I can't turn back time Lorelai. She has to know that this year is different."

"You still managed to go to Mark's baseball games and you would look so proud and cheer him on. I think Mia wants a chance to shine in the eyes of her father."

"I'll be there, I promise."

"It's not me you have to promise Luke."

"Right." He looks at his wife. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I love you" She kisses him.

"I love you too and what the hell are we watching?" He looks at the TV while cuddling with Lorelai on the couch.

"Oh it's a classic…….

The next morning everyone is sitting around the table eating breakfast and talking about what they are doing today.

"Okay here's the plan for today you guys. Mark, you will spend the day with your dad and Michael. The girls will go over to Miss Patty's and get ready for tonight. Deal."

"Deal." Mark and Mia shout.

"Mark can you put your brother in the car, I have to talk to your sister."

"Sure dad, come on Mikey." He takes Mikey from Luke and he grabs onto his big brother. Lorelai takes Lauren and Sam out of the room to give Mia and Luke some daddy/daughter time.

"Hey kiddo can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure daddy." They both sit back down at the table.

"I'm sorry I have missed your plays in the past but I promise I'm going tonight and every time after that. I realize that you get stuck in the shadow of your brothers and sisters but I will, from now on, have as much time for you as one dad can." Mia's face lights up. "Just because I didn't come in the past does in no way say that I don't love you or that I love Mark more than you. I just thought I should tell you that."

"I know you love me daddy and I know you try your best to come to my shows, can I tell you something that I didn't tell mommy."

Luke is hesitant but says, "Sure."

"I don't like being the middle child. You are with Mark and mommy is with the triplets, who do I have? No one, I'm just stuck in the middle." Luke let's his little daughter sit on his lap.

"How long have you felt like this Mia?"

"Since the triplet's were born."

"You should have said something. Your mother and I try our best but it's hard with five kids in the house. We try and give all of you the same amount of attention and every once in a while someone is going to get the short end of the stick."

"Daddy, I don't want to hold a stick." Clearly having no idea what her dad meant.

He laughs. "You don't have to hold a stick. It's just an expression. It means there is always someone who will end up with a less amount of something than someone else. Understand now?"

"Um…Yeah." She has a better idea of what he is saying.

"Good. I want you to know that no matter what, your mom and I love you very much and I want you to promise me something."

"What."

"I want you to promise me that if you are every feeling like you are getting ignored too much, you come and talk to me or your mom."

"I promise."

"Okay, now go get ready to go; I'll see you later tonight at the play."

"Pinky promise." She sticks up her pinky.

He wraps his pinky around hers and says, "Pinky promise."

She gives him a big hug and skips out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I had no idea she was feeling like that, how did you know to bring that up?" Lorelai says as she walks in with Sam on her hip and Lauren standing next to her.

"You have to promise not to mock me if I tell you."

"Okay." She says even though they both know she will mock him.

"I read in one of those parenting books that in large families a child, usually the middle one, can feel left out and ignored. It's not good for a kid's self esteem to feel left out."

"I wouldn't mock you for telling me that Luke. I'm glad you are so into them, but I think we are going a pretty good job raising these 5 so far." She tickles Sammie and Lauren wobbles over to her dad, he picks her up.

"Yeah, I think so too, don't you think so Lauren?"

"Daddy, we go bye bye." Lorelai looks at the clock.

"Oh shoot, we had to be at Patty's like 5 minutes ago. Come on girls let's go." She picks up Lauren, gives Luke a quick kiss goodbye and heads out to the car. "Oh crap." Lorelai runs back inside.

"Mia, come down here, it's time to go." _I can't believe I almost forgot her._

"How do I look mom?" She twirls around in her dress.

"Beautiful sweetheart, now let's go, were late." They run out the door along with Luke. Both cars pull out of the driveway and go there separate ways for the rest of the day.

2 P.M at the Dance Studio.

"Hey Patty sorry we are late."

"Oh don't worry about that darling, after all nothing starts until the star gets here."

"Hi miss Patty."

"Hi dear, now are you ready to practice and perform today."

"I can't wait!" She says excitedly.

"You know, I heard there is going to be a director here tonight. Lord knows why he would come here but he is. This could be your big break Mia."

"You mean I could go on T.V!" She jumps up and down.

"Sweetie, you're still young. They may want to pick someone with more experience." Lorelai says, trying not to get her daughters hopes up to high. They all walk to the back and start getting set up for tonight.

Meanwhile at the diner….

"Hey it's pretty slow here, do you want to do anything today Mark?"

"Could we go to the big movie theater in Hartford?"

"Umm…" He looks at the clock. "We can if we go right now." Mark jumps off the stool and runs out to the car. Luke takes Mike out of the playpen and follows him while yelling, "Caesar you're in charge."

The play starts at 6:00 and it is now 5:15. At the dance studio Lorelai just finished up helping Mia go over her lines.

"Sweetie that was perfect, you know all your lines by heart. You are totally ready for this."

"Thanks mom, is daddy and the boys here yet?"

Lorelai straightens out Mia's costume, "Not yet, but they will be. You know who is on her way right now?"

"Who?" She says excitedly.

"Rory!"

"Rory's coming! I can't wait until she gets here; I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I know, let's go wait outside for her."

"Okay." Lorelai pushes the stroller outside while holding Mia's hand. After waiting only a few minutes they see Rory's car pull up.

"Rory! Rory!" Mia screams and runs to her big sister. Rory picks her up and gives her a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, are you excited for the play?" Rory asks while carrying her back over to Lorelai and the girls.

"Yeah, I can't wait but daddy's not here yet."

"Oh well he will be here, he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Hey mom." Rory says as they approach Lorelai. She gives Rory and huge hug.

"Hey kid I've missed you around here."

"Yeah well I'll explain more later."

"You better." Turns towards Mia. "Okay time to get back inside."

"Okay mommy."

The five of them go back inside to finish helping Mia get ready.

At the movie theater…….

Mikey is sitting in between Luke and Mark. They are watching Madagascar, (A/N: I saw that movie and its really funny, has anyone else seen it? Lol) Luke keeps glancing at his watch, Mikey is throwing popcorn at Mark's face and Mark is trying to watch the movie but can't because his dad and brother are making it hard to concentrate.

"Dad, stop looking at your watch and watch the movie."

"I don't want to miss the play."

"It's 5:15, its start at 6. The movie is almost over and it will take a half hour to get there, but we will get there in time. Don't worry." A piece of popcorn hits Mark's nose. "And you, stop throwing popcorn at me." Mikey giggles at his brother.

"Give me that." Luke takes the popcorn away from his youngest son, who really shouldn't have had the popcorn in the first place because he could choke on it.

Ten minutes later the movie ended and all three Danes men and little men ran out to the car. Luke strapped Michael in his car seat and Mark jumped in the back seat next to his brother. Luke ran around the car and jumped into the truck. He sped out of the parking lot wanting to make it in time; unfortunately they hit a little traffic which slowed them down a bit. Once the traffic broke up, Luke started to push the gas a little harder when car came swerving into their lane, Luke tried to get the car out of the way but it was to late, the big SUV slammed into the truck, flipping it on the driver side and off the road.

At the Dance Studio, 5:50, Rory, Lauren and Sam are at the seats and Lorelai is back stage with Mia.

"Mom, daddy's not here yet."

"I know sweetie but there is still ten minutes and his promised he would be here right?"

"Yeah." She says sadly.

"And your dad never breaks a promise. Now go out on that stage and be the best actress you can be. I love you kiddo."

"Thanks mom, I love you too." They hug and kiss, then Lorelai goes to her seat and Mia gets ready to go on.

6:10…Lorelai has tried calling Luke's cell 5 times already and now keeps looking in the back for him. She watches Mia on stage and she is a natural but she knows that her daughter is going to look out to the audience soon.

"Mom, where are Luke and the boys?" Rory asks.

"I don't know." Just then the noticed that no one is talking, Mia had stopped in the middle of her line after she saw that her dad and brothers were not in the audience, however she continued to perform.

"I'm going to kill Luke!" Lorelai whispers loudly.

"Mom, what if something happened?"

"Rory, you don't think that thought has come to me, they could be dead on the side of the road, and they could be-

She is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She takes it outside.

"Hello, Luke?"

"No ma'am, this is Doctor Nelson from Hartford Memorial hospital, we have your husband and two sons and we need you down here right away."

"Oh god." Lorelai is holding in her tears. "Are they okay?"

"I will explain everything once you arrive here."

"Okay thank you, I'm on my way." She hangs up and runs back into the dance studio.

"We have to go." Lorelai starts taking the girls stuff and starts pushing the stroller outside, Rory quickly follows.

"Mom what's going on?"

"That was the hospital." Lorelai chokes out through her tears.

"Oh my god! Are they okay?"

"I don't know, but we have to get down there. I'll put these two in the car, you go get Mia and meet us at the hospital."

"Mom, you can't drive. Just wait in the car, I'll take Mia early and explain everything to Miss Patty, go wait in the car." Lorelai nods and they go their separate ways.

20 minutes later they arrive at the hospital, Lorelai rushes up to the front desk.

"I'm Lorelai Danes, my husband and two boys were brought here."

"Oh right, I spoke to you on the phone. Well first your youngest son is right through here.

They enter a small room where they see Michael with just a few bumps and bruises and a cut on his arm, but all in all, he is okay. Lorelai runs over to him and the doctor that is watching him moves out of her way.

"Oh baby I'm so glad you are okay."

"Mama!" Michael says and grips onto his mother.

"Can I take him out of this room so that he can wait with us?"

"That will be just fine, but just be careful of where you hold him, he is still sore. It's a good thing he was in a car seat."

"Thank you." She turns to Rory. "Can you take the kids into the waiting room while I talk to the doctors?"

"Sure mom, (to Mia) Come on Mia let's go."

"Rory, what's happening?"

"I'll explain it to you in the waiting room."

Rory leaves with the kids and Lorelai looks at the two doctors.

"What about Mark and Luke?" Once again holding in her tears, she prays that they are okay, she loves Luke so much, and she can't live without him and raise five kids alone.

"When the car flipped over, it flipped over on the driver's side. That was the side that both Mark and Luke were on. However, they seemed to both be smart enough to move there heads up so that they wouldn't hit the pavement too hard. Mark's left ankle ended up broken along with his left arm. He also has a bump on his head, the crash did not impact him that much because he was safely in the back seat with his seat belt on the correct way. You can see him now if you would like."

"Wait, first tell me how Luke is."

The doctor looks down then back up at the sad women's eyes.

"We don't know too much yet, he is still in surgery. If you sit down we will explain his injuries to you……


	7. 36I love you very much

….. "Is he going to…um…d…die?" Lorelai asks, not wanting to cry in front of the doctors.

"We are 99.9 sure that he will live Lorelai, no need to work yourself up about that part. His injuries are as follows, he has a slightly collapsed lung, bruises and cuts all over his face, arms and legs. A broken arm and a broken rib, he also has a concussion. When he was brought in he was unconscious. (A/N- He is similar to Logan on the actual show when he got into the accident, so picture that, but Luke instead of Logan.) These injuries that I just told you are being worked on in surgery; we will know more once he is done. Would you like me to take you to your son now?"

"Yes please." She says quietly. The doctor gives her sympathetic look and leads her out of the one room and down the hall.

"Take your time." Lorelai nods and says 'Thank you', then walks into the room.

Mark is lying on the bed watching T.V.

"Hey mom look they let me watch TV."

"Yeah well if you're going to be in a hospital, they want you to have every thing." Tears start coming down her face and she scoops Mark in a tight hug.

"I'm okay really, but my head still hurts a little." Lorelai wipes her face and hands her son the ice pack to put on his head. She pulls a chair over and sits next to him.

"I'm so glad you are okay Mark, are you sure nothing else hurts?" She asks her ten year old son.

"Well my arm does but Doctor Nelson said that he would take extra care of me when he puts the cast on." Doctor Nelson was the kids' regular doctor, they went to him for checkups and whenever they got sick. Once he heard that they had gotten into an accident, he was the only one that could calm the youngest Danes boy, Michael, down so he was rushed over right away.

"And what about your ankle, does that hurt at all?"

"Not really, they told me it was broken but they gave me medicine to make the pain go away."

"Good and you are listening and behaving for him, right?"

"Yes mom." He rolls his eyes. "Are dad and Michael okay?"

How was she supposed to tell her young son that his dad was unconscious and in surgery, yet he and his brother were okay.

"Your brother just has a few bumps and bruises on him but he will be fine." She grabs a hold of her son's hand and then takes her other hand to brush away his messy hair from his face. Tears start to glisten in her eyes once again, but she has to try and stay strong for her son.

"Mom? Is dad okay?" He looks really scared.

"Oh kiddo he will be fine, don't worry."

"Stop lying! Where is he?" She decides to tell him the truth.

"He is in surgery right now; when they brought him in he was unconscious."

"Is he going to be okay?" He says in a sad voice with little tears in his eyes.

"The doctors say he will be but we really don't know yet."

Doctor Nelson walks in, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey you two, how is it going?"

"Okay." They say in unison.

"Lorelai we are going to put the cast on Mark's arm now so you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. I'll come get you as soon as we are done, it shouldn't take too long."

Lorelai nods and walks out to see the rest of her family, including her parents. In the waiting room, she walks up to her parents.

"Hey sorry I didn't call you guys yet, it's just all happening so fast." (A/N-Remember she is, for the most part, getting along with her parents, but not 100)

"We understand Lorelai. We will pay any medical expenses you need to cover for Mark." When Lorelai hears her father's offer for her son but not her husband, which sends her over the edge.

"What about Luke! Remember him, my husband. I know you guys hate him but I thought maybe you would ask how he is or at least show a little sympathy. I almost lost 3 out of the 8 people that I love more than anything in this world! Luke could die in there! And I know you couldn't care less but he is everything to me! And until the surgeon comes back out here to tell me he is awake and I see it for myself, all I can do is hope that he is still alive." She starts calming down a bit. "While it is very nice of you to offer that money to our family, I just don't think I can take it. Not yet anyhow, not until I know that Luke is okay, then I will talk to him about money." Lorelai sits in the chair next to Rory and puts her head in her hands. From there she starts to cry softly.

Richard and Emily are in complete shock; they go over and sit on the other side of the room. Mia jumps down from her chair and walks over to her mom. She rubs her back and tells her everything is going to be okay.

"Thanks sweetheart." Lorelai pulls Mia onto her lap.

"Mommy, if dad is not okay, you can punish me as much as you want to okay." She says sadly. Lorelai can not believe what she is hearing and turns Mia on her lap so that she is facing her.

"Why would I punish you, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I did. If he wasn't rushing to come to my play then he and Mark wouldn't be here right now." Mia tries to jump down and runaway but Lorelai holds her closer.

"Hey you are not going anywhere. None of this is your fault Mia. The car would have hit your dad's truck even if they weren't coming to the play."

"Really?"

"Really, don't blame yourself."

"Okay." She rests her head on her mom's shoulder and Lorelai rocks her to sleep like she used to do when Mia was a baby.

An hour later. The only news they had within the last hour was that Mark's cast was on and now he is asleep. In a doctor's eyes, the picture in the waiting room was priceless. Mia was sound asleep on Lorelai's lap and Lorelai and Rory were leaning on each other, also asleep. Lauren had one foot hanging out of the carriage, as did Sammie, and were both asleep. Michael was in a normal position sleeping but he was snoring. Emily was asleep in the opposite corner of the waiting room and Richard was the only who was awake. He happened to see the looks of his family and went down to the gift shop and bought a camera. He snapped a picture of the whole family sleeping peacefully.

A minute later a doctor walks out into the waiting room.

"Family of Luke Danes." She says. Richard is the only one awake so he goes over to her.

"Yes ma'am, how is he?"

"Are you his father sir?"

"Uh….no, I'm the boy's father in law, his father is dead."

"Oh well okay, Mr. Danes came out of surgery, but he is still unconscious we need to wait for him to wake up before we can anything else. At this point, we have to hope that he doesn't fall into coma from his head injury."

Richard nods and the nurse walks away. He slowly sits back down, this time next to Lorelai.

"Lorelai wake up." He nudges her lightly and whispers.

"Dad?"

"Yes Lorelai it's me. Luke is out of surgery."

"Is he okay?" Trying not to cry with her sleeping daughter on her lap, she carefully puts Mia on the chair behind her and faces her father again.

Richard doesn't say anything.

"Daddy please tell me he is okay. Please." Lorelai calls him daddy for the first time in almost 25 years and she is begging him with tears in her eyes. His heart starts breaking for her.

"The doctor said that he came out of the surgery okay but he is still unconscious. If he doesn't wake up soon, they will label him in a coma." For the first time all night Lorelai starts sobbing and for the first time ever, she latches on to her father. He slowly wraps his arms around her and tries his best to sooth her. Rory wakes up at the sound of her mother crying.

"Mom?" She sees her mom in bad shape and gets scared that Luke is gone.

"Is he gone Grandpa?"

"No Rory, but he is unconscious for now and that news has upset your mother quite a bit.

Once again the doctor comes out and walks over to Lorelai.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Danes?"

"Yes."

"Your husband is not awake yet but Doctor Nelson told me to allow you to come see him anyway, if you would like."

Lorelai wipes her tears and says, "Yes I would, thank you."

She gets up and is meant half way by doc. Nelson who leads her into Luke's room. He is hooked up to machines and his face is pale and lifeless. Lorelai continues walking up to the bed. Once she sees a chair she pulls it up next to his bed and grabs onto his hand.

"Luke I know I told you that I wanted you to make it to your daughter's play but I didn't mean get into an accident on the way there." She laughs through her tears. "Please wake up Luke, please. Mark and Mikey are okay if you are worried about that. You have five kids out in that waiting room that are crazy about you and want you to get better. Oh and Rory…I mean…you have always said she is like a daughter to you, and you will never guess who else is here….my parents….I know you are not to crazy about them but they care about you and the safety of you and our children. I would rather go through everything we have been through those last two years, twice, then you having to lay in this hospital bed unconscious. I love you Luke, I really love you so much….I just want to hear you say it back…please….say it back…" Lorelai leans down and rests her head on his hand. Just then, the doctor walks back in.

"Lorelai we have to run a few more tests so you are going to have to leave the room. You and the kids can come back later."

"Thank you so much doctor Nelson, especially for taking care of my boys."

"Anytime." Lorelai walks back out into the waiting room.

"Rory, would you mind taking the kids home. I'm going to stay here with Mark and Luke."

"Mommy no I want to stay with you!" Mia says loudly, apparently she had woken up.

"Sweetie I want you to go home and get some rest, you can come back tomorrow and visit your dad and brother okay."

"Okay fine." Lorelai gives each kid a hug and a kiss and watches Rory leave with the four of them. Emily and Richard say their goodbyes and leave the hospital too. Lorelai walks down the hall into Mark's room.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, I slept for a little while but I'm not tired anymore."

"Well hun you really should get some more rest. I promise to stay next to you as long as the hospital lets me."

"Promise not to leave unless they kick you out mom?"

"I promise. Now turn off the T.V and go to sleep." He starts to close his eyes and she tucks him in, gives him a kiss on the forehead and sits down in the chair next to the bed, just starts reading and magazine and soon she too falls asleep.

Time Lapse: 9:30 PM at the hospital, way past visiting hours.

The doctor walks in and wakes up Lorelai.

"Excuse Mrs. Danes but I'm afraid you are going to have to leave now. Visiting hours are over."

"But I promised my son I wouldn't leave him."

"I'm sorry but its hospital policy."

"Fine." She gets up and tucks Mark in a little more before walking out of the door.

The next day…….11:30 A.M

Rory stayed at home to baby sit the triplets while Lorelai and Mia went back to the hospital. When they arrive at the hospital they go down to Mark's room to get him ready to be released today.

"Hey Mark I brought you a balloon." Mia hands her big brother a get well soon balloon that they bought on the way here.

"Thanks."

"Doctor Nelson, my brother can leave today right?" Mia walks up to him and asks politely.

"Yes he can Mia, your mom just has to sign this paper and he is free to go." Mark hobbled over to the crutch that was standing up against the wall and used it to help him walk.

"Excuse me doctor." Another doctor says coming into the room.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Danes is awake now." Lorelai's face lights up.

"Great, thank you." The doc. Bends down eye level to Mia. "How would you like to go see your dad?"

"Really? I can see him now!" She says excitedly.

"Yes you can, all three of you, follow me." They are walk down to Luke's room as fast as Mark can walk.

Doctor Nelson opens the door and let's them in, then leaves to give them some privacy.

"Hey you three." Luke says and turns his head towards them.

"Hi daddy, are you feeling better?" Mia asks.

"I am….sorry I missed your play." He needed to take time to say that, having a collapsed lung can do that to a person.

"Its okay dad, I understand."

Next Mark limps over on his crutch, towards the bed.

"You okay?" Luke asks him.

"Yeah, but that was really scary."

"I know."

Lorelai can tell that all this talking is tiring Luke out.

"Hey kids go find Doctor Nelson and ask him where the play room is okay."

"Okay." Mia walks out, and Mark hobbles out.

"Hey" Luke says looking into her eyes.

"Hey." Lorelai slowly makes her way closer to him. "Will it hurt if I give you a kiss?"

"Maybe a little..." takes a breath. "But I can handle it." She smiles through her newly formed tears and leans down to give him a sweet and short kiss.

"I'm so glad you are okay; don't ever do that to me again. You almost gave me a heart attack, all three of you. Boys are trouble let me tell you. See what happens when I leave you boys alone for just a couple of hours, you end up hurt." Laughing. "That call scared me Luke, I immediately thought of the worst….that you…and the boys…that you…di…died." She starts crying. "And I just wouldn't be able to live knowing that you three were gone. I love you all so much."

"Shhh…" He says with his raspy and out of breath voice while trying to comfort her. "I'm okay, we are all okay."

"I know that now. You talking to me is proof that everything will be alright."

They sit in silence for about 10 minutes, just being with each other.

"When are you allowed to leave this place?" Lorelai asks.

"The doctor said that if all is well with me by tomorrow then I can leave."

"Okay." Pause. "You know, since you and Mark are both hurt it means we can get out of going to Thanksgiving dinner next week at my parent's house."

"Nice try Lorelai, you know they are going to demand that we go no matter what."

"But how are you going to get around."

"I will use a cane and Mark will use his crutch."

"Ughh, fine." She gets up from the chair. "I guess I better go get the kids and leave you to rest, I'll come back later."

"Okay, oh wait come here." Lorelai leans down and he whispers in her ear.

"I love you very much too." He whispers and smiles at her.

"You heard me talking before?"

"Yeah, but my head hurt way to much to respond to what you were saying, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now no more talking mister, get some rest and we will be back later."

"Bye"

She waves back to him and blows him a kiss with flirty eyes. He rolls his eyes and falls asleep soon after she leaves.


	8. 37 Why does she cry so much?

* * *

It is late Thanksgiving morning and Lorelai is cleaning up the breakfast table. The kids are watching T.V and Luke is sitting in the wheel chair that he was told to stay in for 6 days, today was the last day for it. He could still move around a bit, but with the lung collapsed, he got too tired to walk around. He was watching his wife run all over the house cleaning up and getting ready to go out later tonight.

"Lorelai slow down and let me help."

"No, you are hurt. Go into the living room and rest I have everything under control."

"Mom, Mia took the remote and changed the channel." Mark yells from the other room.

"Did not!" Mia sticks her tongue out at him.

"Mia Katherine Danes give your brother back the remote and stop bothering him!" Lorelai screams from the dining room.

Luke sees how crazy Lorelai is making herself.

"I can help I swear, look I can stand up and move around just fine." He starts to get up.

"Sit down Luke."

"Lorelai I'm hurt, not dying." But soon regretted those words because Lorelai stops what she is doing.

"No you didn't but you could have!" She runs up to her room and slams the door shut, Luke knows she is crying but he wants to give her time to cool off. Mia and Mark see there mother run up the stairs with tears in her eyes and Mark limps into the kitchen, Mia follows.

"So dad what did you do this time?" He says with attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"Well mom is upset and usually it is because of something you have done."

"You better watch the way you talk to me young man!"

"No! I'm tired of seeing her get hurt by you. You think you can just say anything and she won't care. Well news flash, everything you say or do effects her dad and it's all because you were with another woman, you have done nothing but hurt her in the past and I don't like it." Mark wipes the few tears in his eyes. At hearing this Luke becomes furious.

"What happens between your mother and I is our business unless we need to discuss it with you. This family has been doing just fine these last few months, and…I don't even want to talk about this anymore, go to your room and I don't want you to come out until we go to your grandparent's house tonight." Mark huffs and walks carefully on his ankle, up the stairs and to his room.

Luke rolls into the living room and lies down on the couch, Mia follow him.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Luke looks at his little girl.

"Yes I'm fine, could you go check on your mother for me."

"Sure."

She skips up the stairs and before heading to her mom's room she goes to her brother's room.

"Mark, are you okay?"

"Go away Mia."

"Want to play together; we used to play together all the time."

Mark sits up straight. "No Mia, I don't want to play. Now leave me alone, you are such a little brat! Get out of my room." Her eyes well up with tears and she runs to her room and slams the door shut. Luke heard them from upstairs and really didn't want to have to deal with it anymore.

**Thanksgiving at the Gilmore's'**

Sitting around the table is Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Emily, Richard, and Emily's friend from the DAR. Then there was a kid's table. That's where Mia, Mark, Sammie, Michael and Lauren were seated.

Everyone is seating in complete silence and the only people that are looking up are Richard, Emily and Rory. Lorelai is playing with her food.

"Lorelai, is there something wrong with your turkey?"

"No mom, I'm just not very hungry tonight. I'm sorry."

"No reason to be sorry Lorelai, are you feeling alright?" Emily has been trying to be civil towards her daughter ever since the accident and the truth is Lorelai really likes the caring side of Emily.

"I'll be okay mom; it's just what has happened six days ago gets to me, especially on their birthdays."

"Lorelai just eat your food and stop complaining." Luke snaps at her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snaps back at him.

Rory slams her fork down. "What is the matter with you two?"

"Ask Luke!" Lorelai says and leaves the room. She walks up the stairs and goes into her old bedroom, locks the door and goes out on the balcony in the cold and cries, she doesn't last very long out there because of the cold so she comes back in and lies down on her bed.

Back downstairs.

"I'll go talk to her." Luke says.

"Whoa whoa whoa, how do you expect to make it up the stairs?" Rory asks, not wanting him to hurt himself.

"Rory don't worry I can walk."

It's a little while later by the time Luke makes it up the stairs. He tries to open her door but its locked so he knocks.

"Lorelai, can I come in?"

"Please just leave me alone Luke, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"But-,"

"Can you send up my dad please." She asks quietly through the door.

"Uh…yeah sure."

Luke calls Richard and he comes up.

"It's your father Lorelai, open up."

She unlocks the door and Richard comes in, leaving Luke standing in the hall way.

Lorelai is standing in front of her father looking so fragile and vulnerable with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, I have to tell you something, something that I haven't told Luke or the kids yet." Luke hears this from behind the door and looks very scared, as does Richard.

"What is it?"

"I'm sick."

"What do you mean your sick Lorelai, sick with what?"

"Well while Luke and Mark were at the hospital, I started not to feel too good, so I went to see the doctor. They weren't sure but they think I have……………..

* * *

Sorry if this was a pointless chapter. Any way... Does she have what i'm thinking in my head or not...I'm not continuing unless i get 5 people to respond.

It seems like no one is reading it, well to those who are, if you review i'll tell you the sickness she may have and some spoilers for chapters ahead.

Please PLease PLease Review!


	9. 38Why did you do it?

**A/N: First off, Thank you all so much for your reviews in the last chapter, they really make me want to keep writing.**

So please keep reviewing...

Oh and something you need to know before reading, towards the middle, anything in italics is a flashback.

Enjoy!

* * *

"The doctor says I have very high blood pressure which could lead to me having a heart attack and that if I had one, it may be server." She starts crying again.

"Oh my." Was all Richard could say. Outside in the hall Luke was sitting in a chair with his heartbreaking for her.

_I can't believe she didn't tell me._

"I didn't even tell Luke. He is going to hate me, he was right. All these years I never listened to him. I eat too much junk and drink too much coffee and now it's killing me."

"Lorelai, you are not dieing. You just have to watch what you eat and how much stress you put yourself under. Have you considered talking to a professional?" He asks his daughter while he hugs her, which surprises Lorelai.

She wipes her tears. "No, I guess maybe I should talk to someone. I really shouldn't be like this, crying all the time. Lying and keeping secrets, it's not good."

"You'll be okay Lorelai, You'll be okay." He told her over and over as he held his scared daughter.

"I'm going to send Luke in now, you need to talk with him." Lorelai nods and looks at the floor even after Luke enters the room and sits next to her.

"How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to have to worry about me."

"What do you mean, I didn't have to worry about you Lorelai, I love you and I wish you would just talk to me about things that happen and not keep bottling them up inside. That may one of the reasons of the high blood pressure. Can't you just talk to me, tell me everything that is going on inside of you. Just let it all out."

She just looks at him and shakes her head. "I can't talk to you Luke, my dad's right. I should go to someone. I think that's what I'll do tomorrow. Can you handle a day alone with the kids tomorrow?"

Luke is a little hurt that she said she can't talk to him. "Okay I'll ask Rory to help me tomorrow. You just go and get helped by someone who isn't your husband."

She can tell he is mad. "Luke I'm sorry okay! I don't know what is wrong with me, I need help and I know no one in this family can give it to me. I need someone who can answer questions like why I cry all the time and why I can't put things in the past or why I can't trust anything or anyone anymore!" Lorelai lays flat on the bed crying.

This is really not good, Luke says to himself. "Lorelai, baby. It's okay really, I'm not mad anymore."

After a few minutes of silence Lorelai speaks. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."

Luke chuckles. "You didn't ruin my birthday; the only thing I wanted on my birthday was to be with the people that I love the most in this world. Now will you please come back down and have dinner with us."

"Okay." They slowly make their way back down stairs.

**Friday afternoon, the day after Thanksgiving. Lorelai found a psychiatrist and was meeting with her for the first time today.**

"Hi I'm Doctor Freeman." The woman introduced herself.

"Lorelai Danes." She shook her hand and took her seat.

"Well Lorelai, what is it you wanted to discuss with me."

"I just…well I need to talk to someone, I'm not sure about what, but I…well…I just don't know."

"How about you just start from the beginning and don't stop until the end. I will take notes and then we will discuss more after that."

"How much time do you have?" The woman can tell Lorelai really needs this.

"All the time you need." Lorelai is grateful for that and begins telling her, her story…….

**Her life story…. (Lorelai's POV.)**

It all started when I was 15. One of my best friend's was Christopher Hayden; his family was rich just like mine. During our freshman year of high school we started dating, we partied, stayed out till morning and drank. One night Chris came into my house very drunk, he had climbed through the window. I don't know how he did it, but he did. Anyway, he hit me, yelled at me and told me I cheated on him. None of which were true. I told him I loved him, he said he was sorry for hitting me and the next thing I knew, we were in bed together. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, at 16. I knew I had to tell Chris and my parents, I just didn't know how to. So in the middle of classes I pulled Chris away and told him I was pregnant, he screamed at me and said it was my entire fault for getting pregnant and he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. I never saw him again after that.

It was about a year and a half after I had Rory when I couldn't stand living with my parents anymore and moved out. I took Rory and we moved to a place called Stars Hollow. There was an Inn, called the independence Inn, I got a job there. I was so lucky. A woman named Mia was the owner and she basically raised Rory and me for the first 2 years of Rory's life outside of Hartford. She let us live in the potting shed out back, it wasn't much, but at least it was something, right. I was walking Rory around town in her stroller, well she was two so she called it her big girl chair, but anyway, we stumbled across some interesting people. Everyone was a little strange but they were all very nice and very, very friendly. While Rory and I were walking through town we bumped into some kid. That was the first day we met Luke. He was 19 at the time and I had asked him if he was going to college. He said no, his dad had been very sick and he needed to stay in Stars Hollow and take care of him, his sister and his father's hardware store. We almost instantly became best friends, he was so great to and he was a great father figure for Rory. When Rory was three she started calling Luke daddy, neither of us knew what to do. The same week Rory started calling Luke daddy was the same week Luke opened his diner and was the same week Christopher returned…….

_In the Potting Shed,_

"_We are going to see Luke today." Lorelai told her 3 year old daughter as she helped her get dressed._

"_Yay! I really want to see daddy!" She jumps up and down and Lorelai sighs._

"_Sweetie we have to talk about that."_

"_About what mommy?"_

"_Honey you can't keep calling Luke daddy, because he isn't your daddy."_

"_Mommy I know he's not my real daddy, but I don't know the real one."_

"_I know you don't but the real one loves you very much."_

"_How comed (A/N-Remember she is three.) My real daddy never comes to see me?"_

"_I really don't know princess."_

"_Then Luke is my daddy!" She yells at her mother. Just then there is a knock on the potting shed door, Lorelai opens it and there is Luke._

"_Hey Lorelai, I was wondering why you haven't been to the diner yet, is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah it is I just was trying to explain to Rory why she can't call you her dad."_

"_Oh." _

"_Luke, why can't I call you daddy?" Little Rory asks him from the tiny couch in the shed._

"_Kiddo you have a dad, and I'm not sure he would like it if you called me that. You understand don't you?" Rory looked down at the floor and mumbled,_

"_Okay."_

_There is a knock on the door._

"_Luke keep an eye on Rory while I answer the door?" She asks and he nods._

_She opens the door and Chris is standing there._

"_Christopher." She whispers._

"_Hey Lor, I have some great news for you!" He says excitedly._

_She folds her arms. "What is it? Is it that after three years you finally have decided that you want to be a father to your daughter? She says in a loud whisper and Chris looks down at the ground and back up at her._

"_I'm 18 years old, I have things to do, things I want to do while I'm young and still have the chance. I just came here to tell you some great news."_

_She huffs. "Fine, go ahead what's your great news." She says as she rolls her eyes._

"_I met someone."_

"_ookkayy…" She drags out._

"_And I really think she could be the one, I'm mean she is perfect and-,"_

_Luke walks over to the door with Rory, which interrupts Chris._

"_Mommy, daddy says he can take me to the diner right now." Chris hears this and throws a fit._

"_Why did my daughter just call some guy daddy?" He screams at Lorelai._

"_Because she wants to Chris! And because he is around much more than you are. She looks up to him and respects him and loves him like a dad. Oh and, he is not some guy! He is Luke, and he is my best friend."_

_Chris walks over and bends down to Rory, who is hiding behind Luke's leg._

"_Hi sweetie I'm your dad."_

"_No your not, Luke is my daddy."_

"_Kid listen, this is just some strange guy, I'm your father not him!" He grabs Rory and starts walking towards the door, Lorelai screams at him but he doesn't stop, that is until Luke runs over, grabs Rory from him and pushes him out the door._

"_If you ever come near them again I swear to god I will kill you, now get out of here!" Luke comes back in and sees Lorelai and Rory hugging with tears in there eyes. Luke walks over to the girls and comforts them. Chris was never going to come anywhere near them again, he would make sure of it._

That day was the day I truly realized how much Luke cared about us. I really started to like him. I later found out that he had feelings for me too. It was I think Rory's 5th birthday party, hm, yeah it was and he was helping me clean up after I had put her to bed.

"_So the party was quite a hit."_

"_Yeah, she really wore herself out she passed out as soon as her head hit that pillow." They both laughed and smiled at each other._

_A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch drinking soda, because Lorelai is still underage. They were just talking and staring at each other when before they knew it Luke was leaning in to kiss her. There lips touched and it was the most breath taking kiss Lorelai had ever experienced. They both pulled away and smiled._

"_I really like you." Lorelai admits._

"_I really like you too." _

"_So…what does this mean?"_

"_I think it means we are dating, is that okay with you?"_

_She puts her hair behind her ears and looks nervous. "I really want to, but what if it doesn't work out. Then I will be crushed and Rory, what about her. She loves you and looks up to you and if we broke up I know she would be devastated."_

"_We will work out." He states firmly._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise." And they seal it with a kiss._

Luke and I dated for, I would say about 2 and half years, and then he proposed. It was so magical. Rory was 7 then and Luke surprised us by buying Rory and me a house. It was the best gift I could have gotten. I was 25 and Luke was 27 when we got married. I was also pregnant with my first son, Mark, when we got married. He is 11 now and the best son a mom can ask for. Luke and I wanted a big family, so a couple years later we started trying again and I ended up pregnant with my 6 year old daughter Mia. Once we had them we decided it was time to move. The house wasn't big enough for, me and Luke, Mark, Mia, and Rory. We found a house just outside of Stars Hollow. It was perfect (a/n- It looks exactly like the one Emily offered them on the real show.) for our family. Luke and I had triplets, they just turned one this past September.

"Lorelai, while I love hearing all these great and important details, lets skip to something that happened in your life that may have effect you and/or your family." The therapist asks softly.

Let's see, something that may have affected me or my family. Oh here's one, how about the time when my husband cheated on me. I guess you could say that, that affected me.

"He cheated on you?"

A couple of years ago he wasn't home very much. He would have late nights at the diner and barely be home in the morning. He finally told me that he was helping out his ex girlfriend, with her kid. Which just so happens to be his kid too, I decided that we should all go to Boston to I don't know, try and get to know each other as a family. I found out the Rachel, that's the ex, kissed Luke and he never told me. From there I asked for a separation. He stayed at his apartments for two months and during that time he…he. Slept with her! (She starts getting angry and keeps raising her voice.) How could he do that to me! To his family. It's not like we were divorced, a separation still means that you are married, the last time I checked. I even called him and tried to forgive him, but he didn't call back for 2 months! Why did he do it! Why!

Lorelai was now crying on the chair and the nice women pulled her chair next to her.

"Are you two back together now?"

Lorelai sniffles and says. "Yes we are. Things have been great almost this whole year, we talk about everything. We do family stuff and have alone time, it's been great."

"It seems that you may have accepted him back into yours and your children's life too quickly. The way you were talking about Luke before, I can tell you two really love each other but there seems to be a lack of communication. If him sleeping with another woman is still bothering you, then you need to talk to him and tell him. Yell and scream at him because I think that is what you need."

"I never did."

"What?"

"I never yelled at him. Well I told him to get out but he kept saying he was sorry and I knew I couldn't live without him and the kids would be crushed if he was gone so I just didn't deal with it."

"Lorelai, you put too much stress on yourself by keeping things like this bottled up inside, it is not healthy. That may very well be the reason for your high blood pressure problem you were telling me about."

"I really never thought about that."

"I think that is all for today, you need to go home and rest. Make sure to talk with Luke and if you would like you may make an appointment for another session. I think it would be a good idea."

Lorelai looks at the Doctor and then looks around the room; she sees the papers that she threw on the floor in anger. She realizes how much just talking about certain things in her life helped her relieve her stress.

"I'll be back next time." She smiles and the Doctor nods.

"Goodnight Lorelai, it was great talking with you."

"You too, and thank you so much. See you next time." Lorelai exits the office and drives back home.

By the time Lorelai got home it was 9:00 and all the kids were in bed. Luke was upstairs in bed watching T.V when Lorelai entered the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, you were gone for a while. How was it?" Lorelai starts getting changed while talking.

"It was great. She really helped a lot. I'm going back every Friday."

"Wow, that's great. How are you feeling, less stressed?"

"I'm feeling much better. Definitely less stressed. I'm just scared about the fact that the doctor I saw when you were in the hospital told me I was at high risk for a heart attack, it's just well, really scary."

"I know but don't worry. You will be alright." She gets into bed with him and he rubs her back. Then she pulls away from him a little.

"Listen…Uh….we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well I haven't exactly been honest with you about my feelings on certain matters concerning us and our relationship."

"Okay……" He looks nervous.

"Why did you sleep with Rachel?"

Luke sits straight up.

"What?"

"Why did you do it? I need to know Luke."

"I told you I was drunk. Why do we have to talk about this, it was over a year ago."

"No Luke, we need to talk about it now, during my talk today I realized that I still haven't fully forgiven you for it. I got so made in that office that I threw the Doctor's papers on the floor. Did you do it because I kicked you out? Because I wasn't good enough anymore, did you do it just to get back at me for something. Did you do it because you didn't love me anymore? Please Luke; tell me why you slept with Rachel." She was coming close to tears.

"I was mad okay! And upset, I was so angry that you threw me out like that, then Rachel came to the door and it just happened. I'm sorry okay, I have said sorry a thousand times in the past year what more do you want?"

"Answer me this, were you sober enough that you could have stopped yourself from doing it?" She was afraid of his answer. He looks at her and could tell she wanted nothing but the truth, so he gave it to her.

"Yes." He breaths out quietly.

She was even closer to tears but she knew she needed these answers. "And did you hear the phone ring at all during, well, you know."

"No, that part I didn't hear."

"So you didn't bother to check the answering machine."

"No okay, no I didn't do any of that. I was just too out of it to do anything." He tries to touch her or hold her hand but she jumps off the bed. "Lorelai, come on, I'm sorry."

She was yelling at him from the bed side. "So you know how much you hurt me when I found out! It was like my heart was ripped out of my chest and thousands of tiny men were jumping up and down on it. I hated you when you told me, you are so lucky I didn't tell the kids what you did. When I look back I have no idea why I gave you another chance but I remembered that I loved you and I had thought up until that point that you loved me too! I trusted you, cared about you, yeah we my have fought and I may have issued that stupid separation thing, whatever it was, but I called you just a few hours later. Telling you I was sorry and that I forgave you, but no, you were too busy sleeping with your ex girlfriend to hear the stupid phone ring!" She laid back down and turned away from him, he could tell she was crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Lorelai?"

"What!" She says angrily.

"Can you please at least look at me?"

"Fine." She sits up and that's when he see's how vulnerable she is at this moment, with tears streaming down her face.

"Come here." She cries and wraps her arms around him; he pulls her closer and rubs her hair and back trying to sooth her. The last thing they need tonight is a trip to the emergency room with her having a heart attack from getting herself all worked up. He hears her calming down and looks down at her. She fell asleep on his chest and was tightly gripping his flannel shirt. His kissed her and fell asleep in any position that he could.

Just before he falls asleep he hears her voice. "I love you Luke." She says with her eyes closed.

"I love you too Lorelai, I love you too." And with that he falls soundly asleep for the rest of the night.


	10. 39 I'm married Kirk

**Hey I figured I'd give you all a shorter chapter so that the Valentine's day chapter can be nice and long. **

**Thank you to all that have been reviweing, i love all types of reiviews, good, bad, and in between. I tired to make this chapter way less dramatic as someone requested, i hoped it worked out okay.**

**Please Review, I won't know if you like it if you don't!**

* * *

Time Lapse: Now it is February 13, 10:00 AM, Mark and Mia are in school, Luke is at the diner and Lorelai took the day off to spend time with the triplets.

In the triplets room, Lorelai is getting Michael dressed while Lauren and Sammie are playing on the floor.

"Alright my little boy you are all set and ready to go. Now what do you three say we go bug your dad."

"Dada." All three yell happily.

She puts them in the carriage and they walk down the street to Luke's.

"Luukkee." Lorelai calls out as they enter the diner. She doesn't see him anywhere so she goes over to a table and put the carriage near the window.

"Hello." Kirk says and sits down at their table.

"Um hi Kirk, what are you doing?" He is staring strangely at Lorelai.

"Well Lorelai, I was wondering if you would be my valentine date tomorrow considering tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"Aw Kirk that's very sweet but I'm married."

"I know."

"I'm married Kirk, to Luke," He is still staring, Lorelai let's out an exaggerated sigh "You were at the wedding."

"Well do you think he would mind if you went out with me for one evening." He tries to sound polite.

"Kirk! Get away from her!" A frustrated Luke yells as he comes out of the storage room. Kirk looks at Luke and runs out of the diner. As soon as he leaves Lorelai can't hold back her laugh anymore and lets it all out.

"You really find this funny don't you." Luke tries to act serious but it's really not working. Soon after both adults are laughing, their kids look up at them and start laughing too.

"I think they think Kirk is funny too." Lorelai says.

"He's not funny, he's just plain weird and…you know there is no real way to describe what Kirk is." Lorelai rolls her eyes and smiles. "And I don't want these three anywhere near him."

"Aye, aye captain, but who knows maybe I should take him up on his offer considering a certain someone hasn't mentioned any plans for tomorrow." Now its Luke's turn to roll his eyes.

"Nice try. I told you it's a surprise; all you have to do you call up a babysitter and be dressed and ready to go by 7:00."

"Ugh, fine. Now can I please have some coffee?"

"Coming right up." Lorelai leans over to the triplets.

"Okay here is what I want you three to do, I want you to act really cute and maybe your daddy will tell me the surprise. Now show me that pout." They looked at their mother strangely at first but then Sammie got the idea and tried to stick her lip out.

"Yay! That's my girl, okay you two, you try." Lorelai helps the little one year olds, as she is teaching them that, Luke comes back over to the table.

"Oh now what are you teaching them."

"Nothing." She puts her hands on her lap and gives him an innocent smile.

"Mmhmm, you were teaching them to pout weren't you."

"No."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was- Agrhhh." Luke groans.

"Ha-ha, Luke I think Sammie wants to ask you something." Lorelai picks her up and puts her on her lap; Luke sits on the chair across from them.

"Show daddy the pout." Sammie sticks her bottom lip out. "Now tell daddy what you want."

"Dada, orrow uris mama no." Then she started blubbering in baby talk trying to tell her dad what her mom had asked.

"Oh really, Lorelai would you like to decode that for me."

"Nope, I think she did a good job all by herself."

"Lorelai she's one, she barley knows 10 full words."

"Okay minor set back." She puts Sam back in the carriage.

"I'm not telling you were we are going."

"Fine, then maybe I don't want to go out with you anyway!" She crosses her arms and pouts; Luke just rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen to make some food for his crazy wife and kids.

Nighttime, the same day, Lorelai, Luke, Mark and Mia are the only ones awake. It is 7:30.

The four of them are sitting in the living room watching T.V and talking about their day.

"Mom, dad, there's a valentines day dance tomorrow night. Can I go?"

Luke and Lorelai look at each other. "What time is this dance at?" Luke asks his son.

"It starts at 7 and ends at 9. It's only for the 6th and 7th graders and I really want to go. Please can I?" Mark begs.

"Well I don't see why not, tomorrow is Friday and that's one less kid for the babysitter, Luke?" Lorelai says and asks Luke what he thinks.

"Yeah you can go, just stay out of trouble."

"Thanks dad! Thanks mom!" he hugs them both and then nervously looks down at the floor.

"What's wrong hunny?"

"I need to talk you dad, alone."

"Okay," To Mia, "Come on sweetie it's getting late. It's time for bed." Lorelai picks up Mia who is already half asleep and carries her upstairs to bed.

"What is it Mark?"

"Okay there's this kid and he has a best friend, who is a girl and he is starting to really like her and wants to go to the dance with her but doesn't know if he should ask her or not." Luke nods slowly.

"So let me guess, you want to invite Maria to the dance tomorrow?"

Mark looks surprised that he figured it out. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I can just tell, now I think you are a little young to have a girlfriend but if you want to go with her then just ask her, there's nothing else to it, but you better not do anything to hurt her. Okay."

"I would never hurt her dad, she's my best friend."

"Okay well you should get up to bed, good night."

"Night dad." Mark goes up to bed as Lorelai is coming down. She sits down in between Luke's legs and lays he head and back against his chest. He then wraps his arms around her and they sit enjoying the quiet.

"So what did you and Mark talk about?"

"Oh, well he wants to ask Maria if she will go to the dance with him tomorrow."

"Wow." Lorelai simply states.

"What?"

"It's just….Sometimes I can't believe how fast he is growing up, it seems like just yesterday I was 25 and sitting in the hospital bed with him in my arms and now he is 11 and taking a girl who he has known since he was two, to a school dance."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He rubs her arms up and down and she smiles up at him.

"You know, the two of them could make the new boy meets world."

"What?"

"You know Luke, Cory and Tapanga, they knew each other since they were two and then towards the last seasons they end up married."

"Okay one, I have never watched that show and two, they are 2 eleven year old kids, there is no way they are thinking about marriage."

"I can't believe you have never seen Boy meets world. We totally have to buy the dvd so that you can watch them."

"Why not just watch reruns?"

"Oh so you're telling me that if I turned on the T.V. right now and a rerun was on, you would sit here and watch it?" She says in a yeah right sort of tone.

"No."

"Ha I knew it."

"What ever, crazy lady."

"I heard that." She smacks him playfully. "I should not have sit here while you call me names, I'm going to bed."

"Not so fast." He grabs her legs and pulls her back down, causing them both to laugh.

"Mhhmm, maybe I will stay here, this is much more comfortable." She is laying ontop on him, falling asleep.

"I never said fall asleep. You are too heavy for me to carry up all those stairs."

"If I could get up right now I would smack you again, and it wouldn't be in a fun place." That made Luke shut for the rest of the night and Lorelai giggled a little, then fell asleep.


	11. Will you be my Valentine?

A/N: Hey heres the next chapter.

Please Reivew, all of your opinions about this chapter and story matter so much. I really need to know what you all think. Whether or not i should keep writing or stop. you tell me.

Enjoy and Reivew.

* * *

Valentine's Day morning, Mark is already off to school and Luke is at the diner, Lorelai is getting Mia ready for school.

"Okay sweetie do you have your bag of Valentine's to give to your class?"

"Yup, right here." She holds up the bag.

"Great, now let's get in the car." Mia helps her mom put the babies in the car and then they are off to school.

**Outside the building.**

"Have a great day, Rory is going to come and pick you up after school."

"Rory's coming home!" She says and jumps up and down.

"Yup, she is going to watch you and the babies while we go out tonight."

"Cool, bye mom."

"Bye hunny." Mia walks over to the building, Lorelai makes sure she walks in okay and then heads back home.

**Stars Hollow Junior High/high school.**

Mark and Jake are standing at Maria's locker waiting for her to get there.

"Are you going to the dance tonight Jake?"

"Yeah, you're going to ask her right?"

"She's our best friend; I'm starting to think it's not such a good idea anymore."

"Oh look here she comes." Jake pushes Mark towards here and Mark shoots him a look.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Jake says.

"Hi…uh... hey, Maria."

"Hey thanks for meeting up at my locker for a change."

"So, are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I don't know yet, why?"

"Well do you want to go together?"

"Oh sure, that would be so fun!" She has no idea he means it as a date, but he thinks she knows what he means.

"Cool, so your mom can drop you off at my house at 6:30 and then my parents will drive us there."

"Sounds good."

The bell rings, Maria walks ahead of the two boys, Jake smirks and starts laughing, and Mark hits him in the back of the head as they walk to their class.

**Stars hollow elementary school.**

In the first grade classroom the kids are handing out their Valentine's to others.

"Hi Mia."

"Oh. Hi Davy."

"This is for you." He hands her a card and a small flower he picked off a flower in his house.

"Thanks, I have a card for you too."

"Thanks."

"Mia, you want too be my girlfriend?" Davy doesn't really know what that means, but he has seen other big kids say that to girls so he wanted to too.

"What do I have to do?"

Davy tries to think about what he has seen on T.V. "We can hold hands."

"Okay." Mia grabs his hand. "Now what?" She asks.

"We need to go on a date."

"A date?"

"It's what big kids do after they hold hands." Davy clearly has no idea what he is saying, but he is six.

"Okay, when?"

"I'll come over to your house tonight, first I have to ask my mom. Then she can call your mom to see if it's okay."

"This sounds fun, I like being a girlfriend."

**After school. Mia comes running over to Rory who is standing near the car.**

"Rory guess what."

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

Rory looks shocked at what the little six year old just said, _Luke is not going to like this._ "Oh really, who is it?"

"Davy, you know him right?"

"Sookie's son."

"Yeah, is it okay if he comes over later?"

"Well you have to ask your mom and dad but if they say yes then I don't mind watching him too."

"It's a date, you can't watch us." She says in a 'duh' tone, rolls her eyes and gets into the car. Rory gets in and they head home.

"Hey guys were home." Rory and Mia enter the house were everyone is in the living room.

"Rory!" Lorelai screams and runs to hug her daughter, Mia watches this interaction and goes upstairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Luke hugs her too and smiles, he still can't get over the fact that she calls him dad, even after 20 years.

"So kid dish, why don't you have a date tonight, have all the men at Yale gone ugly."

"No no, there's just no one I'm interested in and I just want to focus on school."

"Good for you Rory." Luke says.

"Good for you! Luke, Rory needs a man or else she will live alone with a thousand cats."

"Gee thanks mom." They all laugh and Rory and Luke roll their eyes at her. It was then that Luke noticed Mia wasn't downstairs anymore; he hadn't even talked to her since she got home.

"Uh Rory, did you forget to pick up our kid or something?"

"No, she was standing right next to me when we got home."

"Oh she must have gone upstairs." Lorelai says and she and Rory continue to talk. Luke knew Mia gets a little jealous when Rory comes home, he knows she loves her big sister but not when her mom is in the same room.

"I think I'm going to go check on her."

"Okay Hun." Luke goes upstairs and walks into Mia's room. She has dresses all over her princess bed and her closet looks like it exploded.

"Hey kiddo." Luke says and sits on her bed, moving the clothes aside.

"Hi daddy." Mia is still going through her dresses. She takes a dress and throws it behind her; it hits Luke in the face.

"Okay, what's all this about?" Luke puts her on the part of the bed next to him.

"I need to be pretty for when Davy gets here."

"Why would Davy be coming here?"

"In school he asked me to be his girlfriend, and he is going to ask Sookie if he can come over tonight. Rory said it would be okay but I needed to ask you." Luke sat in shock at what his 6 year old daughter just said.

"You know, I think you may want your mom for this type of talk." He starts to get up.

"No daddy don't leave. I don't want to talk to mommy."

"Why not?"

"Cause she doesn't want to talk to me. When we got home she didn't ask me how my day was, she always asks me that, but Rory's here now. She only cares about her, not me."

"Uh-oh." Luke says to himself. _This is not good._

"I am going to bring mommy up here and you will talk to her, understand."

"But daddy-,"

"No buts, she'll be up in a minute."

Luke leaves the room and Mia sits on the bed pouting.

He goes back downstairs and tells Lorelai that Mia needs her for something, a little lie never hurt anyone, he thinks to himself.

Lorelai walks into Mia's room and see's clothes all over her bed. She sees her mother walk into the room and turns away from her, she continues looking at her dresses.

"Hey, did you need me for something?"

"Did daddy say that?" She has her bratty voice on.

"Yes daddy did say that and I would like you to drop the attitude little girl." Mia stomps over to the bed and sits next to Lorelai but looks at the floor.

"Okay fine, you don't have to look at me, but would you please tell me why your whole wardrobe is on your bed."

"Did Sookie call you yet?"

"No, why?"

"Fine I will tell you." She looks up at her mother. "I have a date tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I have a date."

"Baby do you even know what a date is?"

"Yes! I do, and I'm not a baby."

"Okay your right I'm sorry. You are not a baby and since you are not a baby I'm going to start treating you that way. Now tell me what you think a date is."

"A date is when two people hold hands and they want to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Lorelai starts laughing a little but stops when she sees how serious her daughter is.

"Sweetie, your six years old, your too little to have a boyfriend."

"I'm 6 and a half!"

"Alright, tell me who the boy is." Lorelai says giving in.

"You want to know?"

"Of course I want to know, why wouldn't I?"

"Because Rory's here, you want to know if she has a boyfriend."

"Oh hunny, just because Rory is here doesn't mean I don't want you to talk to me about this."

"So I can talk to you about my boyfriend?" She says in a grownup way.

"Let's get you out of the first grade first okay."

"Okay. I love you mommy."

"I love you too bab- I mean kiddo." They hug.

"It's okay; you can still call me baby if you want."

Lorelai smiles and gives her one more hug. "Now I'll go call Sookie and see if Davy can come over okay?"

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

"Oh mom." She says as Lorelai walks out.

"When you finish talking can you help me look pretty for Davy?

"Of course I will."

"Thanks." Lorelai leaves the room and Mia continues to look for a dress.

As Lorelai walks down the hall she passes the Triplets room and sees them playing on the floor with Mark. She walks into the room and sits on the floor with them.

"Can you watch them now mom?"

"Sure, you go get ready for the dance."

Mark leaves.

"Hey you three." They move to sit on their mom's lap.

"Mama sad?" Little Michael asks.

"No, mommy's not sad; I'm just surprised that's all." The babies have looks on their face like, 'what in the world is she talking about'. "My kids are all growing up so fast; you guys won't do that right?" She tickles them and they start laughing and giggling.

"Mama, fun." Lauren says as she tries to say the word funny.

"Why thank you my little angel." She pulls her onto her lap and gives her a kiss; she does the same with the other two. Sammie throws a ball at Lorelai's head, that's her signal for attention.

**3 Hours Later, It's 6:30, Mia and Davy are watching T.V, the triplets were put to bed and now they were standing in the foyer greeting Maria as she came in.**

"Ohhh Maria you look adorable."

"Thanks Lorelai." She did a little twirl to show her, her dress.

"Come here and let me take a picture." Lorelai took 4 pictures. One of Mark, One of Maria, one of Mark and Maria and one of Luke, herself, Mark and Maria.

"Okay so you kids ready to go?"

"Yup." They both say, they all say goodbye to Rory and Mia and leave the house.

After they dropped the kids off at the dance Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the car.

"Uh hun, aren't we going to go?" She was confused at why they were still parked.

"Right…go…to the ….uh…restaurant."

"Yeah, so let's go." Luke doesn't start the car.

"How about I give you a present right now?" Luke says to her.

"Okay…." She says suspiciously.

"I'm letting you pick the restaurant."

"Really?" She questions, not buying what he is telling her.

"Yup, you pick, anywhere you want to go."

"You're unbelievable." She smirks while shaking her head.

"What?"

"You forgot it was Valentine's Day didn't you."

"What! No of course not." He has a guilty look on his face.

"Yes you did, you had nothing planned and you forgot all about it until I said something yesterday." She points a finger at him.

He knows she will just keep drilling him if he doesn't give up. "Alright fine I did forget but isn't that how is works."

"How what works?"

"You know, the man forgets and the woman comes through and plans a great big Valentine's Day date."

"Yes some men, but I didn't think you were one of them."

"Well I remembered to take you out somewhere, isn't that enough?"

"Ha-ha very funny Luke, now put the petal to the metal because now I'm in charge and you're paying."

"Hey wait a minute, since when do I have to pay."

"Since you forgot about Valentine's Day, now drive."

Luke has a, 'Oh man how could I forget about today I'm in the doghouse now,' look on his face as they drive to wherever the wind takes them.

The pull up to a very fancy restaurant right outside of Stars hollow, Luke goes around the car and opens it for Lorelai. She jumps out and links arms with his.

As they are walking in Lorelai says, "I swear Luke if I have to do this during our anniversary this year, you will be sleeping on the couch until your 50."

"Ohh man." Luke mumbles but in the back of his mind he hopes that the present he got her will make he change her mind. He fumbles his hand in his jacket pocket in search of the 450 dollar golden earrings. As they are waiting to be seated he is still looking for them.

"Right this way." The waiter comes over to take them to their seats.

_OH man, Lorelai's going to kill me._ She looks at him and he flashes a smile, to her it's a normal one but to him is the smile of, I love you please don't kill me but I lost your golden earrings that cost more than all your pairs of shoes, and boy did she have a lot.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the long chapter, Remember Review or no more. 


	12. The case of the golden earrings

**A/N: Hey to people that read this story, Sorry it took me so long to update it, I don't get many reviews on it anymore, so it doesn't really inspire me to write.**

**So please please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Luke and Lorelai's date.**

The waiter seats them and leaves them to look at there menu's. Luke takes off his jacket and keeps looking in all the pockets, Lorelai looks up and sees Luke going crazy.

"Uh, Luke. What are you doing?"

"Oh me, nothing, I was just uh…brushing off my jacket." He laughs nervously but Lorelai doesn't buy it.

"What's going on?"

"Okay promise not to hate."

"Okay….."

"I bought you a present for today, these 450 dollar golden earrings and now I can't find them. I mean the last time I checked they were in here, I can't believe I lost them, I'm such an idiot." He's frustrated now and is furiously looking everywhere.

"Whoa babe calm down." She grabs his hand from across the table.

"I can't calm down, first I forget about Valentine's Day and the fact that it's important to you and now I loose your present."

"Luke look at me," He looks at her. "Yeah so Valentine's Day is important to me but not because you buy me things or take me to fancy restaurants. I really do love being with you and I wouldn't have married you or even became friends with you if I didn't. We don't get out too often without the kids so when this time of the year comes around I get excited because for one night I get to have you all to myself, now that may sounds selfish but it's true. It's nice to get out, just the two of us and sit and talk like we used to when we started dating. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah I do but I just wanted to buy you something to show you how much I really do love you, I mean we haven't really spent this day together in the last two years and there I go forgetting all about it and the losing your present."

"I know how much you love me Luke. You don't need to buy me something to prove that."

"Okay your right, I'm sorry I freaked out." They smile at each other and Lorelai leans over the table and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. They sit back down and wait to be served as they stare into each other's eyes the entire night.

**The Dance.**

The kids aren't really dancing; they are just standing around the gym. A few are dancing but not many.

Mark, Maria and Jake are standing near the food talking.

"This is a stupid dance." Jake says as he eats more food.

"Yeah, this is boring." Mark agrees.

"Think of something to do then." Maria tells them. Just then a 7th grade boy came up to them.

"Hi you guys," He looks at Maria. "You're that 6th grader Maria right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Um, sure, just let me ask my friends first." She turns to her two best friends. "You guys don't care right?"

"Nope." Jake says.

"No, uh…why would we care?" Mark says trying to hide his little broken heart.

"Okay thanks, you are the best friends ever!" She hugs Mark and then goes with the boy and his friends onto the dance floor.

**Back at the house.**

Rory is in the kitchen making popcorn for Davy and Mia who are sitting on the couch watching a movie. While Rory is gone, Mia and Davy talk.

They are watching the movie Madagascar and talking.

"Davy, how do you know this boyfriend and girlfriend stuff?"

"I watched it on T.V."

"Oh." Mia says fascinated and Rory comes back in with the popcorn.

"So do you two like the movie."

"Yeah its great thanks Rory." Davy says to her.

"It's fine." Mia says and gives Rory the cold shoulder.

Rory is surprised by her little sister's attitude.

"Mia can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute." Rory gets up and Mia follows.

"Fine, what?" She asks.

"Are you mad at me about something?"

"Yes!"

"What did I do?"

Mia sits down at the table. "You always steal mommy."

"I steal mommy?"

"Yeah, every time you come you steal her away from me and then she doesn't talk to me."

"Oh Mia I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal mom from you. It's just that you see her everyday; I don't get to see her as much anymore. You understand that right?"

"So what, why can't you play with me, you never play with me."

"Hey now that's not true, we play together."

"Nuh un, you're always with mommy, or the babies." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"I have an idea, what if tomorrow you and I spend the whole day together."

"Really! Just you and me, all day." Mia's face lights up.

"Yup, just you and me."

"Thanks Rory!" She jumps off the chair and hugs her. That's when Rory notices Mia's ears.

"Did you put earrings on?"

"Yeah, I wanted to look pretty for my date. Do you like them?" She pulls her hair away and shows Rory.

"Mia! Those are golden earrings, real gold. Where did you find them?"

"On daddy and mommy's bed, they looked pretty so I put them on."

"Oh okay, well go back in and watch the movie okay. Wait."

"What?"

"Take off the earrings." She puts her hand out.

"Fine." She hands them to Rory and runs back into the living room.

**Back to Luke and Lorelai.**

They are walking arm in arm down the city streets of Hartford.

"This is nice isn't it?" Lorelai asks him.

"It really is. I love our kids but its nice to get away, you and I haven't had much time together."

Lorelai sighs. "Yeah, I've noticed that too."

They find a park bench and sit down.

"We should try and go out more often."

"I agree I miss hanging out with you and spending time alone with you."

"Me too." He leans in and kisses her. They kiss soon intensifies and before they know it they are making out in the middle of the park.

At 9:30 Mark has already come back from the dance and he went straight up to his room, Luke and Lorelai walk through the door.

"Hey you two, did you guys have fun?" Rory asks as she puts a sleeping Mia off her lap.

"Oh yes we did." She grins and Luke blushes.

"Ew mom, I don't need to hear anymore, thank you."

"So Rory, Davy went home?"

"Yup, he went home about an hour ago."

"Good, is Mark home yet?" Luke asks.

"Yeah but he went straight up to his room, he looked upset."

"Okay, well I guess I'll go talk to him." Lorelai says but Luke stops her.

"No, you put Mia to bed, I'll go." Lorelai carries Mia upstairs, Rory goes home, and Luke goes to talk to Mark.

"Hey kiddo can I come in?" Luke says as he stands in his son's doorway.

"Sure dad." Mark is watching a movie in his room and pauses it.

"How was the dance?"

"It was fine."

"Did you and Maria have fun?"

"She left me for some 7th grader."

"Oh now I get why you're in this mood. Mark, Maria is your best friend, she probably doesn't know you like her anymore than that but if you do like her, and then you need to tell her. She can't read your mind."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, just tell her how you feel and be honest with her."

"Tell her how I feel and be honest, okay. Thanks dad." He hugs Luke.

"No problem son, now its time for bed. Night."

"Night dad, I love you."

"I love you too kid." He shuts off Marks light and bumps into Lorelai in the hallway.

"Well that was very cute father son bonding."

"I was just talking with my son."

"It was bonding."

"It was talking."

"Bonding."

"Talking."

"Bon-, I'm not playing this game with you Lorelai."

He walks downstairs and sits on the couch, Lorelai follows him and sits next to him.

"So Luke, those earrings were they gold with an engraving on them?"

"Yea why?"

She pulls them out of her pocket and hands them to Luke.

"Where? How? What? Where…did you find them?"

"Well all girls love jewelry Luke, Mia was wearing them, I saw them when I was putting her to bed."

"Well these are for you."

She smiles and reads the engraving, "To my true love."

"You're my true love too Luke. I love you Luke Danes."

"I love you too Lorelai Gilmore Danes."

They smile at each other and cuddle up on the couch while watching a movie.

* * *

**I hope some people are still reading it, and in the next chapters I have something that is a very very evil mean plan to do. Its going to add more drama, I'll let you know that nothing happens to Luke or Lorelai.**


	13. Regret and sadness

**Hey this is a short chapter before I go away on vacation, and I can't say it enough. Please please please Review. If I don't get reviews i won't update. I just want to know if people are reading this still.**

The next day………...Mark is at a friend's house, Lorelai is at the Inn with the triplets and Luke is home with Mia. Mia has tried on every outfit she owns for her outing with Rory later and a frustrated Luke has been trying to get her to come downstairs and eat her lunch.

"Okay daddy how about this." She walks in with a cute little outfit.

"It's fine, now come on its time for lunch."

"I don't want to eat."

"If you don't eat then you can't go with Rory later."

"But Rory said she would spend the afternoon with me."

"Well you're not listening and little girls who don't listen don't get to go anywhere."

"You're the meanest daddy in the world. I hate you; I wish you weren't my dad!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." Luke tells her and locks her in her room, then goes downstairs.

An hour later Rory arrives.

"Hey Lu-dad."

"Hey kid, come on in." He loved hearing her call him dad, he had raised her with Lorelai since she was a little girl. He thinks of her as his own.

"Is Mia ready?"

"Yeah but you better go get her, she hates me." Luke says sadly.

"Why, what happened?"

"I told her to come eat and she kept telling me no so finally I just got so mad that I yelled at her, told her she wasn't going anywhere today and then locked her in her room."

"And you think she hates you for that?"

"No…well yes, she told me she hated me."

"Oh dad, she is just mad. She doesn't really hate you."

"You think?"

"I know. Remember all those times we fought when I was little. I screamed at you when you told me to do something, I said that you weren't my real dad, and that I hated you. I just said that because I was mad, I didn't mean it. Now how about I take her out and give her some time to cool off. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Rory." Rory hugs Luke and then goes to get Mia.

As they head out to leave Luke tries to get Mia to talk to him.

"Bye Mia, have a fun time." She looks at her father then heads straight to the car. Rory gave Luke a, I'll handle it, look and he nods.

Luke went to the diner for a couple of hours and when he came back home he was greeted by his son.

"Dad come quickly." Mark pulls him inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom's trying to cook again."

"Oh god help us all." Luke says as they rush into the kitchen.

"Oh hey your home, how do you know when to flip the hamburgers?" Lorelai asks after giving Luke a kiss.

"When the bottom of the burger looks darker then the bottom of Cletus's foot, now give me that." He takes the spatula away from her and she pouts.

"No, I can do it."

"You can't cook Lorelai, remember what happened last time."

"So I lit the stove on fire once, big deal."

"You are never cooking again."

"I can cook pasta."

"What's to cook, you boil water and pour the pasta into the pot. It's not rocket science."

Lorelai sits at the kitchen table, watching Luke cook, and pouts some more.

"Oh come on at least let me help."

"Fine, set the table." Lorelai rolls her eyes and sets the table.

15 minutes later dinner was ready and Luke, Lorelai, Mark, Sammie, Mike, and Lauren were sitting having a nice family dinner. Mia and Rory weren't home yet.

"Where are they, they were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago."

"Luke hunny calm down, I'm sure their just running late." Lorelai rests her hand on his arm in comfort.

Mia and Rory on the road….

"Well this was a fun day, wasn't it?" Rory says as they drive home.

"Yeah it was, thanks Rory. I like hanging out with you without mommy around."

"Well you know mom is pretty fun to hang out with."

"Yeah but sometimes if its all three of us, I don't get inclu- Rory look car!" Mia screams as a car driving the wrong way heads towards them, they swerve out of the way but the car swerved and smashed into the side of Rory's flipping it on its side and into the woods. Meanwhile the other car is not far behind, it was attached to the passenger side of Rory's car, just as totaled as Rory's car. The police got there in record time, the driver in the car that caused the accident was pronounced dead at the scene. The woman had taken an overdose of sleeping pills and then fell asleep while she was driving. There was no news on Mia or Rory's conditions. The officer called their family.

Back at the Dane's house, Luke and Lorelai are cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rings.

"I got it." Lorelai says and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is officer Millar, are you the mother of Rory Gilmore and/or Mia Danes?"

"Yes why, are they okay?"

"There has been an accident; we will need you to come to the Hartford hospital right away. They are in very serious condition, one more than the other." The officer hangs up and so does Lorelai. Lorelai turns a sheet of white and can't move.

"Lu..Luke." She says and starts shaking. Luke rushes over to her.

"Lorelai, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Rory…Mia…hospital."

"Oh god." Luke says and helps his wife to the car. Then he runs back inside to grab his kids and his keys.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Get in the car now." He rushes him to the car and straps the babies in the car. The whole time Lorelai just sits there staring out the window.

Luke drives as fast as he can, all while having Mia's words from earlier in his head.


	14. I don't want to hear it

**Okay so I changed this chapter. I decided that it was stupid to skip to 5 years later, so I decided to re do it and start where i left off.**

**I'll try and get the next chapters to be longer. oh and Thank you to everyone who reviewd that 5 years later one, I appericate it.**

**Please review this and tell me if you like it! thanks!**

* * *

Once they pull up to the hospital, Luke is the first one to jump out of the car and rush inside. Followed very closely by Lorelai, who is pushing the stroller, and Mark.

Luke rushing over to the nurses' station. "Excuse me, I'm Luke Danes, my daughters are here. They were in a car accident."

"Sir you need to calm down. Now what are you're daughters names?"

"Mia Danes and Rory Gilmore."

The nurse checks the records. "I'm sorry Mr. Danes but they are in surgery right now."

"I don't care; I need to see my daughters now!" Luke yells and the nurse jumps back a little. Lorelai rushes over and mouths an 'I'm sorry' to the nurse and then pulls Luke away.

"Luke honey, let's just sit down and wait for the doctors."

Luke yanks her arm off of him. "No! I'm not waiting for the doctors and if you cared about either one of you're daughters at all then you wouldn't want to wait either!" He screams in her face, causing her to step back away from him and causing Mark to wheel the triplets over to the other side of the room. Luke has never yelled at Lorelai like that before in front of everyone, and he is starting to scare her.

"I do care about my daughters! Don't you dare tell me that I don't care! I was there when you weren't!" She throws in his face.

He scoffs. "That was a long time ago, I'm different now!"

"It was 3 years ago, that doesn't seem too long to me!"

"I can't believe you brought this back up!"

"Newsflash Luke, it's always going to be brought up every time you do or say something stupid!"

"Go to hell!" He yells, really getting in her face. He's never said those words to her. They each take a step away from each other as Lorelai's face saddens and Luke's face softens. "Lorelai I-

Lorelai puts her hand up. "Forget it Luke." She says and walks away from him, going into the bathroom. She stands in front of the girl's bathroom mirror and wipes her eyes as tears start to fall.

Luke tells Mark to stay where he is as Luke goes over to the women's bathroom door and waits, hoping Lorelai will come out soon.

About 10 minutes later, with no news on the girls, Lorelai comes out of the bathroom and sees Luke sitting on the chair right outside the door.

"Hey." Luke says softly. Lorelai looks at the ground and starts to walk away from him but he gently grabs a hold of her arm. "Wait…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I'm just..well…I just want Mia to be okay. If you just let me explain why I lost it on you-

She cuts him off. "No Luke, I don't want to hear it." She pulls away from him and leaves him standing alone by the bathroom.

* * *

Review please please please. 


End file.
